


Hilflos

by Fu_Dragon



Series: Revelation [1]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit wird eine neue Kollegin vorgestellt, die nicht das ist, was sie scheint. Um ihr Leben zu retten, müssen sie aus Sloanville fliehen. Doch bald steht Kermit seinem - und auch ihrem - Erzfeind gegenüber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilflos

Kermits Finger glitten in rasantem Tempo über die Tastatur. Ein leises Anklopfen ertönte, gleich darauf wurde die Bürotüre aufgestoßen. Kermit regte sich nicht, den Blick starr auf den Monitor gerichtet. "Keine Zeit", muffelte er, nicht in der Stimmung jetzt unterbrochen zu werden.

Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte er es geschafft, sich in den Computer des FBI zu hacken und war noch nicht ganz fertig mit der Datenübertragung. Seine Augen blitzten triumphierend hinter der obligatorischen grünen Sonnenbrille, die er immer trug und so gut wie nie abnahm.

"Ich habe dir jemanden vom Flughafen mitgebracht", meinte Peter von der Türe her.

"Ich kaufe nichts", erwiderte Kermit barsch.

Er hörte Peters leises Lachen, der zu dem sehr kleinen Personenkreis gehörte, welche sich in sein Büro getrauten, wenn er sich in solch einer Stimmung befand. Außer ihm wagten sich nur noch zwei weitere Menschen bei geschlossener Türe in sein Heiligtum. Das waren Captain Karen Simms und sein Freund, Mentor, und ebenfalls Ex-Söldner, Paul Blaisdell. Im Moment wollte er allerdings nicht an Paul denken, der ihm die Suppe eingebrockt hatte. Er ahnte, dass Peter die junge Frau mitgebracht hatte, der er ein paar Tricks beibringen sollte.

Als eingefleischter Einzelgänger und Single hatte er wahrlich keine Lust, zwei Wochen eine Frau unter seinem Dach zu beherbergen, die er nicht kannte. Leider schuldete er Paul noch einen Gefallen, eigentlich mehrere wenn er ehrlich war, den dieser mit seiner Bitte hiermit eingefordert hatte. Kermit konnte nicht nein sagen und das nutzte Paul aus.

Kermit wusste über die Frau nur, dass sie einige Zeit bei der Polizei in England gearbeitet hatte und nun zum 101. Revier versetzt werden sollte, weshalb auch immer. Mehr als dass sie von Selbstverteidigung keine Ahnung hatte, hatte er aus Paul nicht heraus bekommen, und das war der Zeitpunkt in dem er ins Spiel kam. In nur zwei Wochen, wenn ihr Dienst offiziell hier beginnen sollte, konnte sie auf keinen Fall eine Kampfsportart beherrschen und so hatte sich Paul auf Kermit besonnen, der sehr wohl in der Lage war, ihr in der knappen Zeit einige schmutzige Tricks beizubringen, damit sie hier auf der Straße überleben konnte.

Insgeheim fragte sich Kermit, ob man in England nicht für seine Cops sorgte. Vor allen Dingen, was bewog jemanden eine, in seinen Augen, hilflose Frau ausgerechnet hierher zum 101. zu versetzen? Das Revier hier war bekannt und berüchtigt für die hohe Verbrechensquote in und um Chinatown. Schlachtfeldrevier hatte es einer der Kollegen von einem anderen Revier mal genannt und Kermit hatte ihm im Stillen recht gegeben. Jeder Cop der hier arbeitete setzte täglich sein Leben aufs Spiel.

Für diesen "Auftrag" bekam er sogar Urlaub. Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Captain Simms vor ein paar Tagen sein Büro betreten und ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, zumal sie im Moment nicht gerade sehr gut besetzt waren. Wie Paul das geschafft hatte war ihm schleierhaft. Immerhin wusste nur Kermit wo sich Paul befand und nicht einmal Peter hatte Ahnung davon, dass er mit ihm in Kontakt stand. Zudem, und das machte Kermit am allermeisten Sorgen, passte so vieles nicht zusammen. Das Gerede mit der Selbstverteidigung konnte doch nur ein Vorwand sein, dessen war sich Kermit sicher. Nur, was verbarg sich dahinter und warum wollte Paul ihm das nicht erzählen? Scharf darauf alles zu erfahren, war er jedenfalls nicht.

"Das ist aber keine nette Begrüßung Kermit, immerhin wird mein Mitbringsel dich bald als Partnerin unterstützen!", amüsierte sich Peter und riss den ehemaligen Söldner effektvoll aus den trüben Gedanken.

"Meine was?"

Kermit sprang mit einem Satz von seinem Stuhl hoch. Er arbeitete immer, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, alleine, das war allgemein bekannt! Anscheinend schien jeder hier auf diesem verdammten Revier eingeweiht zu sein, nur er nicht. Mit düsterem Blick und glühenden Augen starrte er die Frau neben Peter an, die unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück trat.

Peter legte der Frau eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie nach vorne. "Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Jenna Carpenter, deine neue Partnerin und der mufflige Kerl dort ist Detective Kermit Griffin."

Jenna streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, ihre Finger zitterten leicht. "Freut mich, Detective Griffin."

Er beachtete die Geste der Frau nicht, die langsam ihre Hand sinken ließ, starrte sie nur an. Nur die Hand Peters auf ihrem Rücken ließ die junge Frau auf der Stelle stehen bleiben. Am liebsten wäre sie einige Schritte zurück getreten, wie man ihr unschwer, trotz ihrer - Kermit konnte es nicht fassen - grünen Sonnenbrille, ansehen konnte.

Trotzig drehte der ältere Detective ihnen den Rücken zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

"Ich habe zu tun. Sie kann draußen warten, bis ich fertig bin und nun raus hier!", sagte er in seinem bedrohlichsten Tonfall.

"Schon gut, Partner. Komm mal wieder runter", konnte Peter sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen, bevor sich die Türe hinter ihnen schloss.

An Peters Schreibtisch angekommen holte Jenna tief Luft und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn plumpsen. "Ist der immer so?", erkundigte sie sich.

Der junge Cop grinste sie beruhigend an. "Nur manchmal. Keine Angst, er bellt, aber er beißt nicht."

"Na da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", erwiderte Jenna prompt.

Peter zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtete die Frau neben sich genauer. Auf ihn machte sie einen unscheinbaren, aber sympathischen Eindruck. Sie war so um die 1,64m groß, besaß lange blonde Haare, die sie zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt hatte und eine mollig üppige Figur. Schon am Flughafen musste er grinsen, als er entdeckt hatte, dass sie dieselbe Sonnenbrille wie Kermit auf der Nase trug. Er wusste, das würde seinem Kumpel überhaupt nicht schmecken.

Gleichzeitig hatte er sich auf die Konfrontation der beiden gefreut. Es bereitete ihm eine diebische Freude, Kermit vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Eine kleine Rache für seine oft mehr als schlechte Laune. Nun tat es ihm allerdings schon fast leid. Er hatte weder sie, noch seinen Kollegen darauf vorbereitet, dass Jenna Kermits neue Partnerin werden sollte und angesichts dessen Reaktion, würde Jenna noch eine schwere Zeit bevor stehen. Dabei hatte er sich mit Jenna auf der Fahrt zum Revier sehr gut unterhalten und sie waren schon beim Du angelangt. Er wollte ihr ganz sicher nichts Böses, dazu verstand er sich schon jetzt zu gut mit dieser Frau. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel ihm auch die Blässe von Jennas Wangen auf. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie schon lange unterwegs gewesen war, um hierher zu gelangen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er sich einen ziemlich schlechten Scherz erlaubt hatte.

Kumpelhaft stupste er sie in die Seite. "Mach dir nichts draus, Kermit hat eben meist nur seinen Computer im Kopf. Er hat es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint."

Jenna straffte sich ein wenig. "Am liebsten würde ich seinen Computer hacken und ihn so ein wenig ärgern", versetzte sie grimmig.

"Kermits Computer hacken?" Peter lachte. "Das hat noch keiner geschafft. Das Ding ist abgesichert wie der Vatikan. Aber die Idee ist Klasse, er würde an die Decke gehen."

"Ich bin nicht Keiner, ich bin höchstens Keine." Sie schielte zu Peters Computer. "Seid ihr hier per Intranet verbunden?"

"Ja sind wir, warum?"

Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu und rieb sich die Hände. "Na dann lass uns mal sehen wie sicher Kermits Computer wirklich ist."

Sprachlos über diese Aussage, tauschte Peter mit Jenna den Platz. Neugierig beobachtete er was sie tat. Mit einem, er musste schon sagen, fiesen Grinsen holte sie eine Diskette aus ihrer Jackentasche und schob sie ins Laufwerk. Plötzlich wirkte sie gar nicht mehr müde auf ihn. Staunend sah er zu wie ihre Finger über die Tasten flogen und unzählige Zahlenreihen auf seinem Bildschirm erschienen. Nachdem sie die Diskette auf seine Festplatte kopiert hatte, nahm sie sie heraus und begann zu tippen. "Na dann wollen wir mal", lautete ihr ganzer Kommentar, bevor sich ihre Konzentration auf den Bildschirm beschränkte.

Die nächsten 40 Minuten war das leise Klicken der Tastatur das einzige Geräusch, das er wahr nahm. Jenna ging so schnell dabei vor, dass Peter nicht mitkam was sie da überhaupt tat. Allerdings konnte er an ihrem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen erkennen, dass sie sich wohl auf dem richtigen Weg befand.

"Bingo!"

Das Wort riss ihn aus den Gedanken. "Wie?"

Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ich bin in seinem System drin. Was sollen wir nun anstellen?"

Peter sah nur ein paar Zahlenreihen über dem Bildschirm flimmern. "Ich kann gar nichts erkennen."

"Ach brauchst du eine bildhafte Ansicht? Mal schauen, was Kermit gerade treibt."

Ein Knopfdruck von ihr und Peters Bildschirm zeigte den typischen grünen Hintergrund mit dem kleinen Froschicon von Kermits Computer.

"Ich fass es nicht, du bist tatsächlich bei Kermit gelandet. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

"Och", sie wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot. "Ein wenig hiervon, ein wenig davon und schon sind wir drin."

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt ärgern wir ihn. Schalten wir mal als erstes die linke Taste seiner Maus ab."

Jenna schien nun voll in ihrem Element zu sein. Peter beobachtete fasziniert ihre Wandlung. Vorher hatte sie noch sehr scheu und zurückgezogen gewirkt, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu merken. Falls Kermit ihnen keine Kugel in den Kopf jagte, dann würden die beiden sicher ein tolles Paar abgeben.

Wenig später ertönte ein krachendes Geräusch aus Kermits Büro. Jenna zog den Kopf ein. "Autsch, die arme Maus."

Peter musste lachen. Mittlerweile ebenfalls Feuer gefangen kommandierte er: "Und jetzt sein Keyboard."

Jenna schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht, das ist zu früh. Sonst merkt er doch gleich, dass was nicht stimmt. Ich habe eine bessere Idee."

Peter sah zu, wie sie kurz zu seinem eigenen Computer umschaltete und dort ein großes Bild eines grünen Frosches hervorzauberte, der die Zunge heraus streckte. Auf die Zunge schrieb sie: "Der Frosch fängt Fliegen und ein Backdoor Programm fängt Bits und Bytes." Unterzeichnet mit: "Die unheimliche Feierabendgang."

Peter lachte lauthals. "Und was hast du damit vor?"

"Ich werde ihm das Bild auf seinen Bildschirm projizieren, dann das Keyboard abschalten und abwarten was passiert."

Gesagt getan. Mit wenigen Handgriffen kopierte sie das Bild auf Kermits Bildschirm und sperrte seine Tastatur. Sie brauchten nicht lange auf eine Reaktion warten. Ein lauter Fluch, der selbst einen Seemann rot werden ließ, wehte aus Kermits Raum zu ihnen hinüber.

"Volltreffer", grinste Peter.

"Und jetzt das Finale."

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ich werde seinen Computer herunter fahren."

"Super, Kermit wird in die Luft gehen."

Auch das erledigte sie im Handumdrehen. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz ein: "Der Computer wird jetzt herunter gefahren" flackerte auf dem Bildschirm.

Eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür von Kermits Büro aufgerissen und ein vor Wut schäumender und laut schimpfender Ex-Söldner stürmte aus seiner Höhle. Geistesgegenwärtig schaltete Jenna Peters Computer auf Normalbetrieb um. Nichts wies darauf hin, was sie gerade für ein Spiel gespielt hatten.

"Was ist denn los, Kermit?", erkundigte Peter sich unschuldig.

Beinahe verzweifelt versuchten beide das Grinsen von ihren Gesichtern zu vertreiben, um sich nicht gleich zu verraten.

"Verdammt, da hat sich jemand in meinen Computer gehackt!", schrie der ehemalige Söldner, dessen Gesichtsfarbe immer mehr in ein ungesundes Rot umschlug.

"Ach, tatsächlich?", kam es überrascht von Jenna.

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe, sie konnte gut schauspielern. 'Nur nicht zu Jenna schauen,' sagte er sich immer wieder, nah am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

"Wenn ich den erwische, dem jage ich eine Kugel in den Kopf!", explodierte Kermit.

Peter machte doch den Fehler, zu Jenna hinüber zu schauen. Genau in dem Moment sah sie auch zu ihm hin. Mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei. Beide brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Langsam dämmerte es Kermit über wen die beiden da lachten. Peter konnte es unmöglich sein, dazu kannte er sich nicht gut genug mit Computern aus. Blieb nur noch diese Jenna übrig, die sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Wie ein Bulldozer walzte er auf die Frau zu und streckte bedrohlich die Hand nach ihr aus.

"Sie kleines Miststück!"

Peter sprang auf und trat schnell zwischen den aufbrachten Mann und Jenna, noch immer lachend.

"Hey Kermit, das war ein Scherz, nichts weiter. Wer austeilt muss auch einstecken können, Partner."

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wären er und Jenna auf der Stelle umgefallen. Kurz kam es Peter in den Sinn, den Bogen doch überspannt zu haben. Kermit wirkte alles andere als erfreut. Groß und bedrohlich stand er vor ihm und funkelte ihn an. Peter konnte sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigen und lachte seinem Freund ins Gesicht.

"Nun komm schon, steck deine Niederlage ein wie ein Mann", keuchte er.

Kermits Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich etwas, er holte tief Luft. Zwar noch immer wütend, aber auch mit Hochachtung blickte er zu Jenna hinüber, die so unscheinbar wirkte und ihm nun doch leicht ängstlich entgegen sah.

"Da man mich ja praktisch zum Feierabend gezwungen hat, sollten wir auch gehen, Miss Carpenter. Mal sehen ob sie dann immer noch so mutig sind", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er wartete nicht ab ob sie ihm folgte, sondern stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Gebäude.

Jenna fühlte sich nicht mehr sehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie die nächsten zwei Wochen bei ihm verbringen musste. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der so einfach verzieh. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend löschte sie die Dateien von Peters Computer herunter und ergriff ihre Tasche. Flehentlich sah sie zu Peter.

"Kommst du noch mit hinaus?"

"Gerne." Er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit. "Keine Angst, Jenna. Der rasende Frosch wird sich da draußen in der kalten Luft schon wieder beruhigen."

"Hoffentlich", flüsterte Jenna leise, bevor sie Peter ihre Tasche gab und er sie zur Tür geleitete, die Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

Kermit wartete an seinem Wagen auf sie. Seine Miene wirkte undurchdringlich. Jenna konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Ihre Knie fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an beim Anblick des großen, bedrohlichen Mannes. Peter warf ihre Tasche in den Kofferraum und umarmte sie anschließend spontan.

"Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen wieder, Jenna", verabschiedete er sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ja, wenn ich es überlebe", wisperte sie mit Seitenblick zu Kermit.

Dann ging Peter zurück und ließ die beiden alleine.

"Wollen sie noch lange hier herum stehen, oder steigen sie endlich in den Wagen? Ich habe keine Lust, als Eisklotz zu enden", ertönte Kermits grimmige Stimme.

Jenna zog den Kopf ein, froh, dass ihre Sonnenbrille ihre Augen verbarg, die nun mehr als ängstlich schauten und stieg kommentarlos in den Wagen.

*****

Die Fahrt zu Kermits Wohnung verlief in eisigem Schweigen. Jenna wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Trotz der guten Heizung der Corvair war ihr eiskalt. Die Kälte, die sie spürte kam eindeutig von Kermit. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass es wohl keine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm diesen Streich zu spielen und sie hoffte inständig, dass er sie das nicht büßen ließ.

Nachdem Kermit seine geliebte Corvair an ihrem Stammparkplatz abgestellt hatte, stieg er aus, nahm ihren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und geleitete sie in sein abgesichertes Appartement, das für die nächsten zwei Wochen ihr Zuhause sein sollte. Im Flur ließ er ihren Koffer fallen. Jenna getraute sich nur eine kurzen Rundumblick, denn sie wollte Kermit auf keinen Fall weiter provozieren, geschweige denn ihn ansehen müssen. Dieser deutete mit einer Hand auf die zweite Tür von rechts.

"Da ist das Gästezimmer, packen sie ihren Koffer aus."

Selten war Jenna so froh gewesen, ein Zimmer verlassen zu können. Sie schnappte sich den Koffer und eilte in den Raum. Nachdem sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich aufatmend gegen die Wand. Paul hatte nicht übertrieben, als er ihr bei ihrer Abreise aus England mitteilte, dass Kermit meist sehr einschüchternd wirkte, sie sich aber nicht davon beeindrucken lassen sollte. Hätte sie Paul nicht das Versprechen gegeben, bei Kermit zu bleiben, sie hätte längst die Flucht ergriffen. Die Bezeichnung einschüchternd traf Kermits Erscheinungsbild nur Teilweise, er wirkte absolut bedrohlich und höchst gefährlich auf sie, so dass ihr das erlebte Abenteuer in England beinahe harmlos dagegen vorkam.

Eins war ihr auf jeden Fall klar. Kermit war, genauso wie Paul, kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Eine düstere Aura umgab ihn und sie hatte zu ihrem Erstaunen keinerlei Informationen über ihn herausfinden können. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er, als Computerspezialist sein Geld verdiente, wusste sie weshalb. Allerdings machte er auf sie nicht den Eindruck, als würde er den gesamten Tag hinter dem Computer sitzen.

Müde massierte Jenna sich die Schläfen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie hier nicht vom Regen in die Traufe kam. Noch immer kam ihr alles Erlebte wie ein böser Traum vor. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich nun plötzlich mitten in Sloanville in einer Wohnung eines fremden Mannes befand, der ihr Gänsehaut verursachte und von dem sie rein gar nichts wusste!

Jenna straffte sich. Es brachte ihr nichts, wenn sie sich so viele Gedanken machte. Sie musste einfach akzeptieren, dass sie jetzt hier war und versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie erschreckt zusammen fahren.

"Es wäre nett wenn sie sich aus ihrer Höhle wieder ins Wohnzimmer hinauswagen könnten. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen", ertönte eine sarkastische Stimme jenseits des Zugangs.

Jenna seufzte und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den Einfluss, den dieser Mann auf sie ausübte. Sie richtete sich gerade auf, rückte ihre grüne Sonnenbrille zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Kermit saß auf dem Sofa, sein Jackett lag über dem Stuhl. Jenna starrte auf das Holster, in dem er seine Waffe, einen Desert Eagle, verstaut hatte und fröstelte. Ein Freund von Waffen war sie noch nie gewesen. So etwas hatte in ihrer ruhigen, heilen, leider total aus den Fugen geratenen Welt keinen Platz.

Zwei Kaffeetassen standen auf dem Tisch. Sie setzte sich leise seufzend auf den Platz an dem die zweite Tasse stand. Immer wieder schweifte ihr Blick zu der Waffe, ansonsten hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt, wohl wissend, dass Kermit sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

Das Schweigen wurde fast unerträglich. Sie spürte förmlich seinen brennenden Blick auf sich ruhen, doch sie konnte sich nicht überwinden aufzuschauen. Trotz ihrer Brille kam sie sich schutzlos vor. Sie wusste, gegen ihn hatte sie keine Chance. Er musste nur seine Waffe ziehen - wahrscheinlich brauchte er die nicht einmal - und schon war es mit ihr vorbei, was ihren Blick wieder zum besagten Objekt lenkte.

"Sie tun gerade so, als hätten sie noch nie eine Waffe aus der Nähe gesehen", kommentierte Kermit.

Jenna hüpfte in ihrem Sessel. "Sehr selten", gab sie nicht ganz ehrlich zu.

"Ach, habt ihr Cops in England keine Schießeisen?"

Erstaunt schaute sie nun doch auf. "Ich bin nicht bei der Polizei. Wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

Kermit nahm die Neuigkeit überrascht auf. Also hatte Paul ihm mit Absicht falsche Informationen gegeben. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass hinter diesem Fall deutlich mehr steckte, als es den Anschein hatte. Ein leises, gegen Paul gerichtetes, Grollen konnte der Detective nicht zurück halten. Denn dieser ließ ihn wohl gerade allem Anschein nach ins offene Messer laufen. Stellte sich nur die Frage weshalb.

"Heraus mit der Sprache. Warum sind sie hier?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Jenna zog sich so weit als möglich in ihrem Sessel zurück. "Das weiß ich doch selber nicht", hauchte sie.

Kermit hob beschwichtigend die Hände und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Die Frau machte auf ihn den Eindruck, als würde sie gleich vor Angst in Ohmacht fallen.

"Okay, also alles von vorne. Sämtliche Informationen, die ich erhalten habe, scheinen falsch zu sein. Erzählen sie mir wie sie Paul getroffen haben, damit wir Licht in dieses Dunkel bringen."

"Er stand an meinem Bett, als ich im Krankhaus aufgewacht bin", erwiderte sie einfach.

"Miss Carpenter, etwas muss dazu geführt haben, dass sie dort lagen. Ich habe keine Lust, ihnen alles aus der Nase zu ziehen. Erzählen sie schon!"

Jenna holte tief Luft und zog ein Kissen schutzbedürftig an ihren Körper. Noch einmal zogen all die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen an ihrem inneren Augen vorbei. Erneut spürte sie das Grauen. Mit tonloser Stimme begann sie schließlich zu erzählen:

"Ich werde von Firmen bezahlt, dass ich mich in ihr System hacke und so die Schwachstellen herausfinde und beseitige. Ich habe einen Auftrag von einer großen Firma in London erhalten und habe mich an die Arbeit gemacht. Dabei bin ich dann auf gewisse Unregelmäßigkeiten gestoßen, die mich irritiert haben. Es hat mich gewundert, dass manche Firmen E-Mails mit einem sehr komplizierten Code verschlüsselt hatten, und diese dann auch immer sofort an ein System außerhalb weitergeleitet wurden. Also habe ich mich daran gemacht, den Code zu knacken, was mir nach drei Tagen auch gelungen ist.

"Diese Nachrichten entpuppten sich als Pläne für den Sturz einer Regierung und ich merkte, dass das System der Firma nur für den Datentransfer benutzt wurde. Wie genau das ablief, habe ich bis heute noch nicht heraus gefunden. Ich tat das Erste was mir einfiel. Ich ging zur Polizei und teilte ihnen meine Entdeckung mit. Leider war es mir bis dahin noch nicht möglich gewesen, den Urheber der Mails zu ermitteln. Die Polizei bat mich daraufhin, weiter daran zu arbeiten, was ich auch tat.

"Zwei Wochen bin ich durch ein wahres Labyrinth von Computern und Datenströmen geirrt. Die Spur führte von einem Netzwerk zum anderen, so dass ich dachte den Verantwortlichen werde ich nie finden. Ich denke, das Glück stand auf meiner Seite, denn ich hatte endlich den Hostcomputer irgendwo in Costa Rica ausgemacht und bin dann auf einen Mann Namens Timothy Rogers gestoßen."

Kermit zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. Der Name sagte ihm sehr viel. Rogers war ein Söldner, der so etwas wie ein Gewissen gar nicht kannte. Ein Menschenleben war Rogers rein gar nichts wert. Um das zu erreichen was er wollte, machte es ihm auch nichts aus, Kinder und Babys zu töten. Kermit war ihm damals, als er selbst noch Söldner gewesen war, mehrmals begegnet, doch es war ihm nie gelungen Rogers zu töten. Mit Grauen dachte er an diese Begegnungen zurück, besonders an die letzte, als Rogers mit einem kalten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seinen eigenen Vater erschossen hatte.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte es geheißen Rogers wäre bei einer Operation im nahen Osten drauf gegangen und nun tauchte er plötzlich wieder auf. Kermit fühlte sich, als würden seine schlimmsten Albträume wahr werden. Es wunderte ihn absolut nicht mehr, dass Paul sich Jenna angenommen hatte und er, Kermit, sollte nun diesen Part übernehmen. Paul wusste, dass sie nirgendwo sicherer sein konnte als bei ihm. Mit einem beinahe unhörbaren Seufzer kehrte er zurück in die Gegenwart und hörte Jenna weiter aufmerksam zu.

"Nachdem ich wusste wer dahinter steckte, war es ein Kinderspiel für mich, den genauen Standort von Rogers heraus zu finden. Leider habe ich den Fehler gemacht und den Mann unterschätzt. Er muss wohl gemerkt haben, dass ihm jemand auf der Spur war, denn als sein Standort gestürmt wurde, war er weg. Ich habe dann zwar versucht seine Spur wieder auf zu nehmen, doch diesmal ließ mich das Glück im Stich. Irgendwo in Brasilien habe ich seine Spur verloren. Und ein paar Tage später explodierte eine Bombe in dem Polizeigebäude, in das ich zwischenzeitlich übergewechselt hatte."

Ihr Stimme brach. Kermit konnte förmlich spüren welche Qualen ihr diese Erinnerung brachte, zudem hielt sie das Kissen so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Gewaltsam zwang sie sich dazu weiter zu sprechen.

"Über hundert Menschen sind bei diesem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen, über hundert! Ich selbst bin im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir gekommen, wo ich Paul traf. Er nahm mich sozusagen unter seine Fittiche. Er überredete mich, nach Amerika zu fliegen, und den Job als Sicherheitsbeauftragte beim 101. Revier anzunehmen. Dabei musste ich ihm versprechen, bei ihnen zu bleiben, bis ich meinen Job antrete. Warum auch immer. Und so bin ich hier."

Kermit wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihm war klar, dass Jenna noch immer in größter Gefahr schwebte, ansonsten wäre sie nicht hier bei ihm.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Miss Carpenter", erwiderte er hilflos.

Sie zuckte nur die Schultern und starrte blicklos vor sich hin, gefangen in der Erinnerung. Kermit erhob sich, für ihn wurde es allerhöchste Zeit, mit Paul Blaisdell Kontakt aufzunehmen. Irgendwie hatte er die Befürchtung, dass sie hier in der Wohnung auch nicht allzu sicher waren, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wer hinter dieser Sache stand. Genau in dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Kermit hob ab.

"Griffin", bellte er in den Hörer.

"Und, alles erfahren, Griffin?", ertönte die Stimme Pauls am anderen Ende.

"Ja. Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt was Sache ist?"

"Ich hielt es für besser. Es musste alles ganz normal aussehen. Noch ahnt keiner was. Allerdings solltest du schnellstens mit Jenna die Stadt verlassen. Rogers ist auf dem Weg hierher, wenn ich den Quellen glauben darf. Ein Leihwagen steht schon vor deiner Tür."

"Alles klar, Paul. Ich kümmere mich darum", erwiderte Kermit kurz und legte auf.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht wandte er sich Jenna zu, die wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammen gekauert in dem Sessel lag.

"Ich fürchte, sie müssen ihren Koffer wieder packen, Miss Carpenter", meinte er so ruhig er konnte.

Jenna war inzwischen wieder soweit aus ihrer Erinnerung aufgetaucht, dass sie zwei und zwei zusammen zählen konnte. Die Wahrheit stand ihr glasklar vor Augen.

"Das am Telefon war Paul, ich habe seine Stimme erkannt. Ich bin nicht hier, um einen neuen Job anzutreten. Rogers ist immer noch hinter mir her, nicht wahr?"

Kermit nickte grimmig. "Ja. Und wir sollten schnellstens hier verschwinden. Beeilen sie sich bitte!"

"Wann ist dieser Alptraum nur vorüber?", wisperte sie mit einer Stimme, der man die Qual deutlich anhören konnte, bevor sie aufstand und packen ging.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in einem Geländewagen und fuhren einem nur Kermit bekannten Ziel entgegen. Der Detective sah Jenna deutlich an, wie müde und abgespannt sie war, und er nahm auch die Furcht wahr, die sie erfasst hatte. Nur konnte er sich im Moment nicht darum kümmern. Wichtig war jetzt, dass er sie in Sicherheit brachte. Pauls Anruf war zwar kurz gewesen, aber er hatte ihm viel verraten. Wenn Paul meinte, Rogers war auf dem Weg hierher, dann hieß es auch genau das.

Insgeheim bewunderte er Jenna sogar ein wenig, mit welcher Fassung sie es ertrug. Nicht wenige Frauen wären nach all dem ein reines Nervenbündel, nicht so sie. Jenna musste früh gelernt haben sich so zu beherrschen und er fragte sich woher das kam. Er würde es sicher noch heraus finden, Zeit genug hatten sie jedenfalls jetzt. Eine Unterhaltung kam nicht auf.

Kermit fuhr mehrere Stunden stur durch, bis er sein Ziel mitten in einem Wald erreichte. Eine kleine Blockhütte tauchte im Kegel der Scheinwerfer auf. Sie war nicht groß, sie war nicht komfortabel, aber sie lag sehr versteckt. Vor allen Dingen konnte er, da sie auf einer Anhöhe lag, auch eventuelle Angreifer frühzeitig entdecken. Von unten konnte die Hütte nicht gesehen werden, zumal sie zum großen Teil mit Efeu und anderen wild wachsenden Pflanzen überwuchert war.

Sie stiegen aus. Kermit drückte Jenna beide Koffer in die Hand, inklusive dem Laptop und einen länglichen Paket. Anschließend versteckte er das Auto unter einer geschickt verborgen Tarnplane, so dass es nun wie ein normaler Busch wirkte. Dann nahm er ihr einige der Sachen aus der Hand und ging zur Hütte vor. Nachdem er aufgeschlossen hatte, brachte er die Sachen in den verstaubten Raum und kehrte noch einmal um, um in dem kleinen Anbau direkt neben der Hütte einen kleinen Generator anzuwerfen.

Bald flammte Licht in der kleinen Hütte auf und Jenna konnte alles überblicken. Der Raum in dem sie sich befand, wirkte nicht sehr anheimelnd auf sie. Er war staubig und dreckig und Spinnweben hingen von der Decke. Außer einem Tisch, einem Kamin, einem Schrank, zwei Stühlen und einer kleinen Kochnische war der Raum total leer, sah man von den Spinnen ab die sie, aufgeschreckt durch das Licht, wegflitzen sah. Sie schüttelte sich angeekelt. Spinnen gehörten nicht zu ihren Lieblingstieren. Genau genommen hatte sie sogar eine Heidenangst vor diesen Tieren.

Instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück und fühlte plötzlich harte Muskeln hinter sich. Sie konnte einen Schreckensschrei nicht unterdrücken. Warme, kräftige Finger legten sich auf ihre Schultern und drückten sie leicht.

"Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Miss Carpenter", raunte ihr die tiefe wohltönende Stimme ins Ohr.

Jenna trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, um der beunruhigenden männlichen Ausstrahlung Kermits zu entgehen. Seine Finger glitten von ihrer Schulter.  
Fast entschuldigend meinte er: "Ich weiß wie es hier ausschaut, doch das ist nichts, was ein paar Eimer Wasser und ein Besen nicht wieder herrichten könnte. Ich war lange nicht mehr hier."

Jenna straffte sich und fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche. "Na dann sollten wir schnellstens sehen, dass das hier bewohnbarer wird. Ich habe keine Lust, so die Nacht zu verbringen."

Kermit blickte erstaunt auf den Rücken der vor ihm stehenden Frau. Sie war wirklich taff, das musste er ihr lassen. Probleme schien sie sehr schnell anzugehen, allerdings hatte sie in diesem Fall seine vollste Zustimmung.

"Da vorne in dem Schrank befinden sich Eimer und Lappen und aus der Pumpe am Waschbecken bekommen sie frisches Wasser. Lassen sie aber das Wasser erst eine Weile laufen, damit der Rost aus den Leitungen geht. Ich schlage vor, sie kümmern sich um das Zimmer hier, und ich stürze mich auf die Rückwärtigen Räume."

Jenna nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Drei Stunden später erstrahlte die Blockhütte in neuem Glanz. Die Spinnweben waren mit Hilfe eines langen Besens beseitigt worden, wobei Jenna froh war, so einen Abstand zwischen sich und den aufgescheuchten Tieren zu haben und das Mobiliar, als auch der Boden, war geschrubbt. Kermit kam aus einem der Räume im hinteren Teil der Hütte, ebenfalls einen Eimer mit Dreckwasser in der Hand.

"So, das wäre erledigt", äußerte er.

Jenna ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf einen der Stühle fallen und barg den Kopf in ihren Händen. "Gott sie Dank. Ich bin vollkommen erledigt", gestand sie.

Kermit betrachte die mollige Frau an seiner Seite. Das Licht zeigte deutlich die Blässe ihrer Haut, selbst die Sonnenbrille konnte ihre Müdigkeit nicht mehr verstecken.

"Sie sehen nicht gerade gut aus, Miss Carpenter", lautete sein Kommentar.

Sie schenkte ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick. "Vielen Dank, Detective Griffin. Das ist genau das, was jede Frau gerne hörten möchte." Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrer Uhr am Handgelenk. "Außerdem wären sie auch nicht mehr fit wenn sie seit nunmehr fast 40 Stunden auf den Beinen wären."

Mit den wenigen Worten gelang es ihr, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereiten. Er hatte wirklich vollkommen vergessen, dass sie einen zwölfstündigen Flug aus England hinter sich hatte und seitdem auch ständig in Bewegung gewesen war.

"Ich denke, dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass sie endlich zu ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf kommen", erwiderte Kermit, packte die beiden auf dem Tisch stehenden Taschen und trug sie schnurstracks in ein Zimmer.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Jenna auf. Ein Zimmer? Schnell lief sie ihm hinterher und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das kleine Zimmer in dem nichts außer ein etwas breiteres, frisch bezogenes Bett und ein Schrank stand.

"Das ist jetzt aber nicht ihr ernst", empörte sie sich, während sie beobachtete, wie er die beiden Taschen fein säuberlich an den Schrank stellte.

"Glauben sie, ich bin hier um Scherze zu machen?", erkundigte er sich, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

"Sie werden jedenfalls nicht zusammen mit mir in einem Raum schlafen!" Der Satz purzelte heraus, bevor sie ihn zurück nehmen konnte.

Kermit wirbelte zu ihr herum. Der Blick, den er ihr durch die Gläser zuwarf sprach Bände. Während er redete kam er langsam auf sie zu.

"Hören sie, Miss Carpenter. Die Hütte ist ziemlich klein, vielleicht sogar zu eng für zwei Personen. Aber mehr Platz steht nun mal nicht zu Verfügung und sie sollten sich schleunigst damit abfinden. Ich werde wegen ihnen keinesfalls auf dem Boden schlafen oder ähnliches. Das Bett ist breit genug und wegen ihrer Unschuld brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, im Moment habe ich sicher anderes im Sinn. Nichts läge mir ferner als sie anzurühren!"

Er trat so nah an sie heran, dass Jenna seinen Atem an ihrem Haar spüren konnte. Der Türrahmen in ihrem Rücken hinderte sie daran, zurück zu weichen. Groß und bedrohlich stand er vor ihr, die Hände locker in die Hüften gestützt.

"Haben wir uns jetzt verstanden, Miss Carpenter?", fragte er hart.

Jenna, die sich wie paralysiert fühlte, brachte ein schwaches "Ja", hervor.

"Gut." Er machte eine Pause. "Dann gehen sie jetzt schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten schob er sich an ihr vorbei und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Jenna fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare. Ihr Beine trugen sie nicht länger. Langsam rutschte sie am Türrahmen auf den Boden. Dank ihrer unüberlegten Worte hatte sie seinen geballten Ärger auf sich gezogen. Sie schwor sich, nie wieder etwas zu tun, was ihn so verärgerte. Das wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben. Gegen diese Ausstrahlung kam sie sich absolut machtlos vor und er hatte sie mit seiner Reaktion bis in den hintersten Winkel ihrer Seele erschreckt.

Jenna brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann erhob sie sich, nahm eine kurze Dusche in dem recht anheimelnden, wenn auch engen Badezimmer, froh über das Warmwasser aus einem Boiler. Dann zog sie ihre Nachtsachen, ein Bigshirt und eine Leggins, an und fiel wie tot ins Bett. Fast augenblicklich fielen ihr, trotz aller Sorgen, die Augen zu und sie driftete in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

*****

Die Strahlen der Morgensonne schienen durch das Fenster und kitzelten Jenna an der Nase. Verschlafen rieb sie die Augen, noch immer ziemlich müde. Im ersten Moment erkannte sie die Umgebung um sich herum nicht, dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Jenna riss die Augen auf. Tatsächlich, neben ihr lag ein schlafender Mann! Er musste wohl Nachts irgendwann zu ihr gekommen sein, sie hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Ellbogen, betrachtete den Mann, der neben ihr schlief. Schatten tanzten über das schwarze, halblange Haar mit der silbrigen Locke in der Stirn und das maskulin-männlich, kantige Gesicht. Selbst im Schlaf wirkte er noch gefährlich und voller Energie. Lange, dunkle Wimpern ragten fast bis zu seiner Wange und der Schatten eines dunklen Bartes machte ihn überragend sexy. Jede Frau wäre wohl glücklich nach einer heißen Liebesnacht, neben so einem Mann aufzuwachen.

Sie seufzte unhörbar. Jede andere Frau, nur nicht sie. Für so einen Mann war sie nicht attraktiv genug, vor allem nicht mit ihren Pfunden, die sie zuviel auf den Rippen hatte. Sie wusste wie sie aussah. Sie ähnelte eher einer kleinen, grauen Maus und verkörperte sicher nicht das, wonach sich ein Mann wie Kermit verzehrte. Er konnte die attraktivsten Frauen haben wenn er nur mit den Fingern schnippte, genau wie sein Partner Peter auch, bei dem ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung gemacht hatte, als sie ihn das erste Mal erblickte. Nur war bei Peter dieses Gefühl schnell in ein eher freundschaftliches Gefühl gewechselt, im Gegensatz zu dem Mann der neben ihr schlief. Jenna rief sich zur Ordnung, als sie merkte in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken abzuschweifen drohten.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich zur Seite und stand auf. So leise wie möglich suchte sie sich ihre Kleider für den Tag heraus und verschwand im Badezimmer. Nach der kurzen Dusche fühlte sie sich wesentlich wohler. Sie beschloss, in den Wohnraum zu gehen und den Computer anzuschließen. Was dies anbelangte war sie froh, diese Leidenschaft mit Kermit teilen zu können, denn ohne Computer fühlte sie sich nur wie ein halber Mensch. Schnell hatte sie die halb versteckte Strombuchse gefunden und steckte den Laptop ein. Allerdings fragte sie sich, wie sie in dieser Gottverlassenen Gegend ins Internet kommen sollte.

Egal, ein paar Spiele hatte Kermit sicher auch auf dem Laptop, so dass sie sich damit die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Dabei hoffte sie, dass er nicht sauer war, wenn sie ohne sein Wissen den Laptop benutzte. Immerhin hatte er ihr gestern Abend noch das Passwort verraten und daher nahm sie an, dass er nichts dagegen hatte. Behutsam öffnete sie den Deckel und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Dieser Teufelskerl hatte tatsächlich eine Sattelitenverbindung eingebaut, von der aus er jederzeit ins Internet kommen konnte.

Die Verbindung war schnell aufgebaut und Jenna fühlte sich in ihrem Element. Sie surfte ein wenig durch die weiten des Internets, bis sie eine interessante Seite fand. Es handelte sich um Informationen über die neuesten Hackertools inklusive eines Forums mit Chatroom und Jenna vergaß alles um sich herum, während sie mit Gleichgesinnten plauderte.

"Ich glaube sie sind nicht mehr ganz bei Trost!", erklang eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Ein große Hand griff nach dem Laptop und schloss ihn nicht gerade sanft. Jenna konnte eine leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Wütend blitzte sie ihn an.

"Was soll das denn nun schon wieder? Glauben sie ich klaue ihnen irgendwelche Daten von ihrem kostbaren Laptop oder was?"

"Ja sind sie denn total verrückt geworden einfach mit anderen zu chatten? Noch dazu in einem Hackerforum? Da braucht nur einer ihre IP zu knacken und schon hat er unseren Standort!"

"Über eine Sattelitenverbindung und mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die sie installiert haben? Da kommt doch gar keiner ins System, zumindest nicht unbemerkt. Sie haben keinen Anfänger vor sich, Detective Griffin!"

"Möglich ist alles, Miss Carpenter. Erinnern sie sich an einen Spruch der da lautet: Es gibt immer einen besseren als sich selbst? Sie sollten wirklich alt genug sein, um mehr nachzudenken bevor sie etwas tun!"

"Die Risiken von denen sie sprechen, kann ich sogar sehr gut abwägen, Detective. Wir befanden uns zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr!"

"Und ob sie in Gefahr sind. Haben sie schon vergessen, dass ein gewissenloser Söldner namens Rogers hinter ihnen her ist?"

"Na und? Das hat doch rein gar nichts mit dem Internet zu tun."

Damit schien sie ihn eiskalt zu erwischen. "Jedenfalls werde ich gleich das Passwort für den Zugang ändern, damit sie keinen Unsinn mehr anstellen können. In Zukunft werden sie nur in meiner Gegenwart am Computer arbeiten damit das klar ist!", meinte er, nicht auf ihre Worte eingehend.

"Ihr Passwort habe ich in ein paar Minuten geknackt. Ich lasse mir nichts verbieten!", rief sie, immer mehr in Rage geratend.

Kermit kam drohend auf sie zu und riss sich dabei die Brille von der Nase. "Treiben sie es nicht auf die Spitze, Miss Carpenter. Ich kann auch anders!"

Instinktiv wich Jenna ein paar Schritte zurück, erschreckt durch den kalten Zorn, der in seinen Augen schwelte. Abwehrend hob sie die Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut , ich habe verstanden."

Auch Kermit beruhigte sich zusehends und setzte seine Gläser wieder auf. Schon wieder hatte er sie unabsichtlich zu Tode erschreckt, doch er hatte bei ihrer dummen Tat einfach rot gesehen. Dass sie sich im Büro einfach in seinen Computer gehackt hatte, ging ihm noch immer nach. Dazu kam noch, dass er absolut nicht verstehen konnte, warum er einfach weiter geschlafen hatte, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Normalerweise wachte er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch auf und er war hier um sie zu beschützen.

Im versöhnlichen Ton meinte er: "Frühstücken wir erst mal und dann sehen wir weiter. Streit ist nicht unbedingt gut, um einen neuen Tag anzufangen."

"Da haben sie voll und ganz recht", stimmte ihm Jenna zu.

Wenig später saßen sie einträchtig nebeneinander und frühstückten. Jenna hatte es übernommen, den Kaffee zu kochen und Kermit hatte die mitgebrachten Eier gebraten. Jenna hatte grinsen müssen, als sie Essensvorrat erblickt hatte. Damit würden sie es einige Wochen aushalten können. Die Stimmung wurde zusehends lockerer.

Kermit meinte: "Mich würde brennend interessieren, wie sie es geschafft haben in meinen Computer einzudringen."

Jenna grinste leicht. "Och, so schwer war das gar nicht, wenn man das richtige Programm dafür hat."

"Also meines Wissen nach gibt es für das System, das ich verwende, noch kein Programm, das dies tun könnte."

Jenna wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot. "Damit haben sie schon recht. Im Normalfall ist ihr System tatsächlich so gut wie nicht zu knacken. Nur liegt der Fall so, dass ich gerade in letzter Zeit, öfter mit diesem System zu tun hatte. Und so bin ich hergegangen und habe mir ein eigenes, kleines Programm geschrieben, mit dem ich bestimmte Sicherheitsprotokolle umgehen kann. Nur deshalb ist es mir gelungen, so schnell in ihren Computer einzudringen."

"Mein Hochachtung, Miss Carpenter. Warum vermarkten sie das Programm nicht? Sie könnten sehr viel Geld damit verdienen."

Jenna zuckte die Schulter. "Geld ist nicht alles, Detective. Mir geht es nur um die Arbeitserleichterung und vielleicht auch um den Stolz etwas geschafft zu haben, was noch keinem anderen eingefallen ist. Mehr brauche ich nicht. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit irgendwelchen Patentrechten herumzuschlagen, oder gar mit der Presse."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich mag es ebenfalls nicht, wenn man in meine Privatsphäre eindringt. Haben sie das Programm zufällig hier?"

"Natürlich, ich trage es immer mit mir herum. Es ist so klein, dass es Problemlos auf eine Diskette passt. Wenn sie wollen zeige ich ihnen nachher wie es funktioniert."

"Sehr gerne sogar, ich bin immer bereit Neues zu lernen."

"Sie werden überrascht sein, wie einfach das ist. Ich wette mit ihnen, dass sie das Programm nach spätestens zwei Minuten durchschaut haben bei ihrem Können."

"Abwarten, Miss Carpenter. Vielleicht überschätzen sie mich auch total."

Sie blickte ihn schräg von der Seite an. "Das glaube ich weniger. Ich denke in der Richtung schenken wir uns absolut nichts. Am Computer wären wir sicher ein tolles Team. Übrigens wäre es mir sehr recht, wenn sie mich Jenna nennen würden. Miss Carpenter klingt immer so steif."

Kermit setzte sein berühmtes Wolfsgrinsen auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie auch ergriff.

"Einverstanden, Jenna. Ich heiße Kermit und wenn wir schon dabei sind, können wir gleich zum Du übergehen, immerhin haben wir schon eine Nacht miteinander verbracht."

Er freute sich diebisch, als er sah wie Jenna nach Luft schnappte und tatsächlich rot wurde. Ihr Aufstehen und nach den leeren Tellern greifen glich schon einer Flucht.

Knapp fünf Minuten später saßen beide vor dem Laptop. Jenna erklärte Kermit die Funktionsweise des Programms und der Computerfreak hörte aufmerksam zu. Bald waren sie nur noch am fachsimpeln. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Es war fast schon Mittag, als sie sich vom Laptop trennten.

Kermit sah Jenna mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie war wirklich eine Fachfrau, der man in Punkto Sicherheit nichts vormachen konnte. Selbst er hatte in den wenigen Stunden ein paar Dinge dazu gelernt. Jenna ging es nicht anders. Vor dem Computer ergänzten sie sich wirklich hervorragend. Von beiden unbemerkt, zog sie sich das Band der Freundschaft ein wenig enger zu.

Kermit erhob sich zuerst und streckte sich. Jenna tat es ihm gleich und Kermit genoss den Anblick auf ihre üppigen Brüste, die fast ihre leichte Bluse zu sprengen drohten.

"Mittagessen?", erkundigte er sich.

"Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger. Aber wenn du möchtest, dann mache ich dir schnell eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen."

"Das ist nicht nötig, ich habe ebenfalls keinen Hunger. Ich denke, dann können wir mit der ersten Lektion anfangen."

"Lektion? Was meinst du denn jetzt damit?"

"So sehr es auch Spaß macht, mit dir vor dem Laptop zu sitzen, sollten wir die Realität nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Das bedeutet, dass nach wie vor ein gewisser Rogers hinter dir her ist. Paul hat mich am Telefon gebeten, dir ein paar Tricks zur Verteidigung beizubringen, damit du nicht ganz so unbedarft bist im Notfall. Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht, und du bekommst Gelegenheit zu üben. Heute Abend zeige ich dir dann ein paar Tricks zur Selbstverteidigung."

Jenna verzog das Gesicht. "Nichts gegen Selbstverteidigung, liebend gern sogar, denn das kann Frau immer brauchen. Aber mit Waffen habe ich Probleme. Ich mag die Dinger nicht."

"Jenna, dein Einwand ist irrelevant. Denke daran, dass ich oder jemand anderes, nicht immer zur Stelle sein können, um dich zu beschützen. Stell dir mal vor, ein kleines Kind wird von diesem Verrückten angegriffen und du hättest es verhindern können, indem du auf ihn geschossen hättest. Nur konntest du das nicht, weil du nicht wusstest wie du mit der Waffe in deiner Hand umgehen musst. Würdest du dich da wohl fühlen?"

Sie senkte den Kopf. "Nein, aber..."

"Kein aber, Jenna. Ich werde dir den Umgang mit der Waffe beibringen und wenn du dich noch so sehr sträubst. Es dient nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."

Jenna zuckte nur die Schultern und fügte sich in das Unvermeidbare. Gerade eben hatte sie ihm mitteilen wollen, dass sie sehr wohl mit Waffen umgehen konnte, obwohl sie eine Abneigung dagegen hegte. In früheren Jahren war sie aktives Mitglied in einem Schießverein, bis dahin sogar ein richtiger Waffennarr, gewesen. Bis einem der Kinder, die dort ebenfalls trainierten, durch einen unglücklichen Unfall ein Auge ausgeschossen wurde. Seitdem war sie nie wieder hin gegangen und hatte auch keine Waffe mehr angerührt. Sollte er nun eben seine erste Überraschung erleben wenn er so unhöflich war, sie nicht ausreden zu lassen.

Kermit spazierte zu dem länglichen Paket, das unberührt auf dem Küchentisch lag und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam ein ganzes Arsenal an Waffen. Zwei Gewehre mit Zielfernrohr und allem Zubehör, ein weiterer Desert Eagle, eine Beretta und ein 38er Colt. Außerdem gab es die passende Munition zu jeder Waffe. Er schien wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben.

"Ich will heute nur, dass du dich mit jeder Waffe hier vertraut machst und mit ihnen schießt. Morgen erkläre ich dir, wie die Waffen auseinander zu bauen und zu reinigen sind. Ich will, dass du ein Gefühl für jede Waffe entwickelst und zumindest ein wenig Treffsicherheit bekommst. Die Beretta hier wird anschließend dir gehören, und du wirst sie nicht mehr ablegen, bis der Spuk hier vorüber ist."

Jenna sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. "Du verlangst tatsächlich, dass ich bewaffnet durch die Hütte laufe? Weißt du, was da alles passieren kann?"

"Nicht wenn du dich genau daran hältst, was ich dir erkläre, oder habe ich hier aus versehen meine Waffe schon mal abgefeuert?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber..."

"Jenna, nicht schon wieder dein aber. Begreif doch endlich, dass es um deinen Schutz geht. Was du tust wenn das hier vorbei ist, überlasse ich voll und ganz dir. Doch solange du unter meiner Obhut stehst tust du das, was ich sage. Verstanden?"

Jenna verneigte sich ergeben mehrmals mit zusammen gefalteten Händen vor ihm. "Ja Massa Bwana, haben alles verstanden was großer Bwana haben gesagt.”

Kermit konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und drehte sie in Richtung Tür. "So gefällst du mir doch wesentlich besser. Gehen wir."

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Jenna damit, Kermit aufmerksam zuzuhören und zuzusehen. Eine Wiederholung der alten Regeln, die sie damals schon gelernt hatte, konnte nicht schaden. Kermit ließ sie dann gleich mit der Beretta anfangen. In ungefähr 10m Entfernung stellte er eine alte Dose auf, die sie treffen sollte. Natürlich stellte sie sich absichtlich ein wenig dumm und traf kein einziges Mal. Das Spiel trieb sie so weit, bis Kermit kurz vor der Verzweifelung stand. Egal welche Waffe er ihr in die Hand drückte, sie traf nicht. Im Moment hatte sie wieder die Beretta in der Hand und ließ sich von Kermit zum x-ten Mal zeigen wie man am Besten zielte.

"Jenna, ich sage dir, wir hören hier nicht eher auf, als bis du die Dose wenigstens einmal getroffen hast", meinte er schließlich entnervt.

"Ach, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", erwiderte Jenna, die locker neben ihm stand, die Pistole auf den Boden gerichtet.

Mit einem einzigen Schwung riss sie die Pistole nach oben, verfiel in die leicht gespreizte Beinstellung, zielte kurz, schoss einhändig und traf genau in die Mitte.

Kermit blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Zufallstreffer! Das schaffst du nicht noch einmal."

"Wenn ich es schaffe, hören wir dann auf?", erkundigte sie sich arglos.

Er nickte. Diesmal nahm sich Jenna etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Zielen, unterstütze mit der rechten Hand auch die Schusshand und visierte die Dose so an, dass sie vom ersten Schuss in die Luft katapultiert wurde. Ein zweiter Schuss peitschte und traf die Dose noch einmal mitten im Flug, bevor sie auf die Erde traf.

Kermit verfolgte alles mit versteinerter Miene. Spätestens bei diesem Schuss musste er nicht mehr fragen, ob sie sich mit Waffen auskannte. Wortlos sammelte er die restlichen Waffen ein und ging zurück in die Hütte. Jenna folgte ihm langsam mit der Beretta nach. Als sie sie ihm geben wollte lehnte er ab und reichte ihr ein Gurthalfter.

"Soll ich dir auch noch zeigen wie man das anlegt, liebste Jenna?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

"Hey nun komm schon, das war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz von mir. Es ist Jahre her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal geschossen habe."

"Und deshalb hast du mit Absicht jedes Mal vorbei getroffen?"

"Ich habe gar nicht immer vorbei geschossen, ich habe nur auf etwas anderes gezielt. Konnte ich denn wissen, dass ich kaum etwas verlernt habe?"

Kermit holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und nicht etwas unüberlegtes zu tun, wie etwa seine Hände um ihren Hals zu legen und sie wie einen jungen Hund zu schütteln.

"Für dich scheint das alles nur ein einziges Spiel zu sein, nicht wahr?", meinte er hart.

Verletzt blickte sie zu ihm hinüber. "Nein, Kermit, das ist es nicht. Ich habe sogar eine grässliche Angst um ehrlich zu sein. Doch ich will nicht, dass die Angst meinen gesunden Menschenverstand überlagert, deshalb lenke ich mich lieber ab und denke nicht immer daran. Für dich ist diese Situation vielleicht normal oder Alltag, denn du bist ein Cop, für mich aber nicht! Wie kann man wegen eines so harmlosen Scherzes nur so sauer sein?", versetzte sie.

Kermit erkannte schnell, dass aus diesen Worte eine Menge Wahrheit sprach, wohl mehr als sie ihm eigentlich hatte mitteilen wollen. Deshalb belies er es bei der Bemerkung. Sie wollte Ablenkung? Gut, die konnte sie haben.

"Es sei dir verziehen, Jenna. Tut mir leid."

Hätte sie Kermit besser gekannt, wäre ihr ein gewisser Unterton sicherlich aufgefallen, so jedoch nicht.

"Tut mir auch leid, Kermit. Ich wollte dich wirklich nur ein wenig Ärgern und mehr nicht."

"Vergessen wir die ganze Sache. Sag mal, aber du verschwiegst nicht auch zufällig, dass du Schwarzgurtträger bist, oder Kung Fu wie Peter betreibst? Ich habe keine Lust, heute Abend unsanft auf dem Boden zu landen. Das könnte meinem männlichen Ego nämlich für lange Zeit einen schweren Knacks geben."

Jenna lächelte erleichtert, froh, dass er ihr nicht länger böse war. "Nein tue ich nicht. In der Richtung bin ich wirklich ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Ich fürchte, da wirst du deine liebe Mühe mit mir haben. Ich bin nicht gerade besonders sportlich." Vielsagend sah sie an ihrem molligen Körper herunter.

Kermit folgte ihrem Blick und bekam plötzlich einen trockenen Mund. *Weiß sie denn nicht, dass die überschüssigen Pfunde genau an den richtigen Stellen sitzen?*, fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Laut meinte er: "Keine Sorge, das bekommen wir schon hin. Ich erwarte von dir keine Kunststückchen. Die Lektionen werden auch ganz einfach sein. Ich bin sicher, dass du zumindest die kleinen schmutzigen Tricks in ein paar Tagen drauf haben wirst."

"Hört sich gut an. Wann fangen wir an?"

"In drei Stunden. Dann hast du noch Zeit, dich ein wenig auszuruhen. Du wirkst immer noch ein wenig blass."

"Das liegt wohl am Jetlag. Die Umstellung ist nicht so leicht wie ich dachte. Zumal wir hier ständig in Bewegung sind."

"Dann schlage ich mal vor, dass du noch ein kleines Nickerchen einlegst bevor es losgeht und du fit bist für den Abend."

"Gute Idee. Weckst du mich bitte, falls ich nicht von alleine aufwache?"

"Sicher. Schlaf gut."

Jenna verschwand im Schlafzimmer und Kermit setzte sich an den Laptop, nachdem er seine obligatorische Runde durch das Gelände gedreht hatte auf der Suche nach etwas ungewöhnlichem. Ein sardonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Heute Abend würde zur Abwechslung mal er ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sich gewaschen hatte. In seinem Gehirn schmiedete er schon die Pläne.

Knapp zweieinhalb Stunden später trat Jenna aus dem Schlafzimmer, wie gewohnt das Haar zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt und die immer präsente grüne Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Dem frischen Duft nach, der Kermit um die Nase wehte, musste sie geduscht haben. Jedenfalls trug sie jetzt eine schwarze, elastische Hose und ein ebenfalls schwarzes, hochgeschlossenes T-Shirt.

"Du bist ja schon wach. Ich wollte dich gerade wecken kommen", begrüßte er sie.

"Och ich habe festgestellt, dass mein innerer Wecker auch hier funktioniert, trotz des Zeitunterschieds. Dennoch danke."

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Matte, die in der Mitte des Raumes ausgerollt lag, den Tisch und die beiden Stühle hatte er an die Wand gerückt wo er auch jetzt saß. Sie deutete auf die Matte.

"Was ist denn das?"

"Unsere Trainingsarena um es mal so auszudrücken. Der Boden wäre doch etwas hart zum Fallen, zumal du keine Ahnung vom abrollen hast. Allerdings warne ich dich jetzt schon vor, ein paar blaue Flecken wirst du wohl trotz allem bekommen."

"Ein paar Flecken mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon aus?", erwiderte sie leichthin, doch Kermit hörte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

Er fuhr den Laptop herunter, dann stand er auf und wandte sich ihr zu. "Fangen wir an, oder brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten?"

"Du bist der Boss. Mir ist das egal."

"Na dann. Nimm aber bitte deine Brille ab. Spätestens nach fünf Minuten würde sie dir eh von der Nase rutschen."

"Auf keinen Fall.", erwiderte Jenna bestimmt. Sie trug die Brille, ebenso wie er, als Schutzschild, damit niemand erkennen konnte was sie wirklich dachte. Ohne die Brille kam sie sich immer richtig nackt und preisgegeben vor.

"Jenna, willst du schon wieder einen Streit provozieren?", mahnte er.

"Nein, aber du hast deine ja auch auf. Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb ich sie dann ablegen sollte."

Kermit holte tief Luft. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, wir legen beide die Brillen zur Seite, einverstanden?"

Jenna zögerte lange. Dann griff sie langsam nach ihrer Brille und legte sie zur Seite, Kermit tat es ihr nach. Ihr Blicke trafen sich zum ersten Mal unverhüllt. Dunkle, harte, schokoladenfarbene Augen starrten in smaragdgrüne, unergründlich tiefe Augen.

Kermit schluckte hart, sie hatte den intensivsten Blick den er je gesehen hatte, dabei hätte er nur in den Spiegel zu schauen brauchen. Kein Wunder, dass sie die Brille trug. Er hatte das Gefühl von diesen Augen durchbohrt, ja regelrecht hypnotisiert, zu werden. Jenna hielt seinem Blick solange stand wie sie konnte, auch sie hatte es tief getroffen, dann senkte sie den Kopf.

Eine plötzliche Spannung lag in der Luft. Kermit als auch Jenna konnten sich eine Zeitlang nicht bewegen. Kermit gelang es als Erster, den unwirklichen Zauber zur Seite zu schieben, der sie beide gefangen hielt.

"Fangen wir mit ein paar Auflockerungsübungen an, damit deine Muskeln aufgewärmt werden", meinte er. Jenna nickte zustimmend.

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachten sie damit, eine Übung nach der anderen durchzuführen. Kermit stellte fest, dass sie trotz ihres leichten Übergewichts gar nicht so unbeweglich war, wie sie ihm hatte glauben machen wollen.

Jenna spürte wie ihr schon jetzt der Schweiß ausbrach, während Kermit noch nicht einmal stärker atmete. An ihrer Kondition musste sie auf jeden Fall noch arbeiten. Jedenfalls wirkte sie ziemlich erleichtert als ihr Kermit mitteilte, sie würden nun mit den eigentlichen Übungen anfangen.

Kermit disponierte spontan um. Eigentlich hatte er ihr an diesem Abend schon ein, zwei Befreiungsgriffe beibringen wollen, doch nun beschränkte er sich darauf, sie endlose Fallübungen machen zu lassen, was den Vorteil hatte, dass er sie nicht berühren musste. Sein Vorhaben ihr an diesem Abend eine Lektion zu erteilen, hatte sich in dem Moment in Rauch aufgelöst, als er in ihre Augen geschaut hatte. Er erkannte schnell ihr Talent und Jenna lernte zu seiner Freude auch sehr schnell. Vom Verstand her hatte sie die Bewegungsabläufe jedenfalls schon drin, nun musste es nur noch mit dem Körper klappen.

Jenna war mittlerweile total verschwitzt und keuchte des öfteren, doch Kermit blieb gnadenlos. Immer wieder und wieder ließ er sie die gleichen Übungen wiederholen bis er sicher war, dass sie sie verinnerlicht hatte. Erfreut erkannte er, dass er ihr wesentlich mehr beibringen konnte als er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Umso besser würde sie sich wehren können, wenn es hart auf hart kam, worauf er keinesfalls hoffte.

"Für heute bist du fertig", meinte er schließlich.

Jenna lag keuchend auf der Matte und ließ den Kopf auf ihre Arme sinken. Sie war vollkommen erledigt von den nicht enden wollenden Übungen und meinte, noch nie so viel geschwitzt zu haben. Ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem strengen Knoten gelöst und umrahmten locker ihr Gesicht. Kermit fragte sich unwillkürlich wie sie mit offenen Haaren aussehen würde, ein hübsches Gesicht hatte sie jedenfalls. Nur schade, dass sie es mit dem strengen Haarknoten immer so verunstaltete.

"Ich kann mich nie wieder bewegen", stöhnte sie.

Kermit grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Klar kannst du. Am besten nimmst du eine heiße Dusche, das entspannt die Muskeln. Du wirst sehen, morgen geht es schon viel besser, wenn wir erst richtig anfangen."

Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf sprach Bände, so dass Kermit sich ein lautes Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte angesichts ihrer Verwirrung.

"Und was war das heute?"

"Reines Aufwärmen, Jenna."

Sie verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. "Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?"

"Auf mich", erwiderte Kermit hart und drehte sich abrupt um.

Jenna starrte erstaunt auf seinen Rücken. Was hatte sie nun wieder falsch gemacht? Mit purer Willenskraft rappelte sie sich auf die Füße, griff nach ihrer Brille, setzte sie auf und trottete direkt ins Badezimmer. Hauptsache weg von diesem undurchsichtigen Mann, den sie einfach nicht einschätzen konnte.

********

Das heiße Wasser tat ihren wunden Muskeln unendlich gut. Sie seufzte leise und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Sie drehten sich allesamt um den Mann im Wohnzimmer. Sie konnte seine schnellen Stimmungswechsel einfach nicht nachvollziehen. In der einen Minute verhielt er sich nett, beinahe sanft, und in der nächsten wirkte er hart und unnahbar. Weder konnte sie einschätzen, was er überhaupt dachte, noch ob sie alles richtig machte.

Kermits starke Aura zog sie unwiderstehlich an wie die Motte das Licht. Gleichzeitig hatte sie jedes Mal den Wunsch, meilenweit zu laufen, wenn er sie auch nur ansah. Der Blick in seine unverhüllten Augen hatte sie tief berührt. Sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas zwischen ihnen geschah, doch sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Die einzigen Minuten, in denen sie sich wirklich entspannt an seiner Seite fühlte, waren die Momente, in denen sie gemeinsam vor dem Computer saßen. Da befand sie sich in ihrer Welt und fühlte sich sicher.

Doch war sie überhaupt noch eine Sekunde sicher? Alles woran sie geglaubt hatte, war mit Entdeckung der Pläne auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Seitdem war nichts mehr beim Alten. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser aus der Dusche. Sie konnte sie nicht zurück halten, sie kamen einfach. Jenna gab auf und ließ sie laufen. Irgendwie tat es ihr auch gut, sich den Frust von der Seele zu weinen und den Druck ein wenig zu mindern, der auf ihren Schultern lastete.

Sie blieb solange unter Dusche bis nur noch kaltes Wasser kam und ihre Tränen versiegten. Trotzig dachte sie: *Soll er doch mit kaltem Wasser duschen.* Ein Blick in den halb vergilbten Spiegel bestätigte ihr, dass sie genauso furchtbar aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren rotgeweinten Augen und sie war blass wie ein Leintuch, zudem spürte sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit in ihren Knochen. Sie beschloss, sofort ins Bett zu gehen. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war unangenehme Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Sie ahnte, dass er ihr trotz ihrer beschützenden Brille sofort ansehen würde, dass sie geweint hatte.

*******

Kermit war doch ein wenig überrascht, als sie nicht mehr auftauchte, es war ja noch nicht einmal dunkel. Spontan beschloss er nach ihr zu sehen, sie hatte ziemlich erledigt gewirkt nach dem Training. So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Türe zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und sah Jenna im Bett liegen, die Brille immer noch auf der Nase.

"Jenna?", rief er leise.

Sie antwortete nicht, schlief wohl schon. Lautlos trat er an ihre Seite, fasste nach der Brille und zog sie ihr von der Nase. Sie murmelte nur etwas und rollte sich noch mehr ein. Auf einen Blick sah er, dass sie geweint haben musste. Kermits Herz zog sich ein wenig zusammen, ihm wurde klar, dass ihre Fröhlichkeit, die sie so gerne an den Tag legte, wohl zum größten Teil gespielt sein musste. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig elender als sie zugab.

Nachdenklich blickte er auf die schlafende Jenna hinab. Sie wirkte so klein und verletzlich wie sie da lag. Gut, sie hatte einige Kilos zuviel auf den Rippen, doch er fand es immer noch im Rahmen, als dick würde er sie nicht bezeichnen. Üppig sehr wohl und auch nicht sein Geschmack. Dennoch hatte sie etwas an sich, das er nicht einordnen konnte, was ihn eindeutig anzog. Schon öfter waren ihm einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit Jenna aufgefallen, doch er hatte diese Gedanken jedes Mal verdrängt, sobald sie aufgekommen waren. Sie passte schlicht und einfach nicht in seine Welt, die von Grauen und Dunkelheit umhüllt war und er würde den Teufel tun, sie da hinein zu ziehen. Klar, im Moment stand sie selber auf der Schattenseite mit der Kermit jeden Tag konfrontiert wurde, doch bald würde sich das wieder ändern und ihre Wege würden sich trennen.

Jenna bewegte sich unruhig, Kermit trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn ertappte und entfernte sich genauso leise, wie er gekommen war.

*****

Jenna erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit bleischweren Gliedern. Sie stöhnte, als sie sich zur Seite drehen wollte. Eins war sicher, sie hatte einen wunderschönen Muskelkater, die heiße Dusche vom Vortag schien rein gar nichts gebracht zu haben. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass der Platz neben ihr schon leer war. So konnte Kermit wenigstens nicht beobachten, wie sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Bett hievte. Ganz vorsichtig streckte sie sich des öfteren, bis der Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Niveau sank und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg ins Bad. Nach der Dusche fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser, was ihr auch ein kritischer Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte. Zumindest waren ihre Augen nicht mehr blutunterlaufen und auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Die rund 12 Stunden Schlaf hatten ihr gut getan. Kaffeeduft stieg in ihre Nase und lockte sie in den Wohnraum in den sie noch immer schläfrig tapste.

"Morgen."

"Morgen Jenna. Gut geschlafen?"

"Es geht", brummte sie und nahm vorsichtig die Tasse entgegen, die Kermit ihr reichte.

Kermit wandte sich achselzuckend wieder dem Laptop zu und grinste vor sich hin. Er ahnte, dass sie einen gewaltigen Muskelkater hatte. Angelegentlich beschäftigte er sich mit den Daten auf dem Bildschirm und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn ansprach, was nicht passierte.

Dann klappte die Türe und Jenna verließ die Hütte. Ein Muskel zuckte in Kermits Gesicht. Anscheinend interessierte es sie nicht, ob er ihr das verboten hatte oder nicht. Doch da er erst vor wenigen Minuten von seinem morgendlichen Rundgang zurück gekehrt war, wusste er, dass keine Gefahr drohte. Dennoch nahm er sich vor, sie darauf anzusprechen wenn sie zurück kehrte.

Da er eine Diskette brauchte schlenderte er ins Schlafzimmer, um diese aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf die Beretta, die unangetastet auf der Bettdecke lag. Zorn über soviel Unvernünftigkeit wallte in ihm auf. Ihm war klar, dass er das nicht durchgehen lassen konnte. Nichts gegen Frauen, die einen eigenen Kopf hatten und das auch durchsetzten, aber diese Regeln galten nicht, wenn sie sich in Gefahr befanden. Diesmal musste er hart durchgreifen, ansonsten würde sie ihm weiterhin auf der Nase herum tanzen, was in schlimmsten Falle tödlich ausgehen konnte.

Ihm fiel nur eine Lösung ein: Ihr so einen Schock zu versetzen, dass sie sich in Zukunft immer daran erinnern würde. Der Laptop war fürs Erste vergessen. Nachdem Kermit ihn herunter gefahren hatte, riskierte er einen Blick durchs Fenster falls sich Jenna direkt vor der Türe befand, doch von ihr war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Einen undefinierbaren Ton ausstoßend, begab er sich ebenfalls ins Freie und sah sich um. Am Boden konnte er deutliche Fußabdrücke ausmachen, denen er folgte. Nun kam ihm seine Zeit in den verschiedensten Teilen der Welt, oft auch im Dschungel, entgegen. *Ein Ex-Söldner vergisst nicht, was ihm Jahrelang antrainiert worden ist.*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis der Jenna fand. Sie stand, ihm den Rücken zukehrend, an einen Felsen gelehnt, die Hände ruhten auf einem Ast direkt über ihr. Kermits Jagdinstinkt erwachte, was sich an seinem breiten Grinsen zeigte, das alles andere als freundlich wirkte. Er hatte seine Beute erspäht und würde sie auch gleich erlegen. Dass sie ihre Hände so schön auf dem Ast gefaltet hatte, kam ihm sehr entgegen. Lautlos wie ein Panther pirschte er sich an sie heran und zog dabei seine Krawatte über den Kopf. Jenna schien zu sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn sie bemerkte ihn nicht.

Blitzschnell fiel Kermit über die Frau her. Bevor Jenna auch nur eine Chance hatte zu reagieren, schnappte er ihre Handgelenke und fesselte sie mit Hilfe seiner Krawatte an den Ast, an dem sie sich festhielt. Gleich darauf drückte sich der kalte Lauf seines Desert Eagle in ihren Nacken. Er sah sie erzittern. Entgegen seiner Annahme schrie sie nicht einmal.

Ganz nah trat er von hinten an sie heran und flüsterte ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr: "Ich könnte dir jetzt auf der Stelle eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen und es wäre aus mit dir. Und das würde nur passieren, weil du dich nicht an meine Anordnungen hältst!"

Sie reagierte gänzlich anders als erwartet. Mit mehr als ruhiger Stimme erwiderte sie: "Dann tu doch, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Eine Sekunde verstärkte sich der Druck seiner Waffe an ihrem Nacken, dann steckte er sie weg. Die Frau machte ihn wild. Nie reagierte sie so wie ein normaler Mensch.

"Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dir deinen Hintern zu versohlen für soviel Unvernunft, die du an den Tag legst. Dir hätte ich wirklich mehr Verstand zugetraut.", zischte er.

Es kam keinerlei Antwort von Jenna, sogar ihr Zittern hatte aufgehört. Einzig ihre leicht verstärkte Atmung verriet ihm, dass sie längst nicht so ruhig war wie sie sich gab. Mit einem Griff löste er den Knoten und befreite ihre Handgelenke. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände sinken, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu ihm zu drehen. Nur wenige Menschen schafften es Kermit dermaßen zu verunsichern, dass ihm nichts mehr einfiel. Ihr gelang es.

Kermit stieß einen harten Fluch aus. Fest umfasste er ihren Oberarm und schaffte sie zu der Hütte zurück. Jenna konnte ihm kaum folgen, so schnell stapfte er durch den Wald, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Dennoch fiel ihm auf, dass sie kein einziges Mal zu ihm sah.

Kaum waren sie in der Hütte angelangt, hielt Kermit ihr mit all der aufgestauten Wut und der Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte. In allen Einzelheiten beschrieb er ihr, was ihr alles geschehen konnte wenn sie nicht auf ihn hörte. Am Schluss war es Jenna, die mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm saß und ein ziemlich belämmertes Gesicht zog. Leise entschuldigte sie sich bei Kermit für ihr Verhalten und versprach ihm, sich von nun an, an seine Anweisungen zu halten und auch die Waffe zu tragen, was sie sogleich in die Tat umsetzte. Kermit akzeptierte die Entschuldigung und nutzte die paar Minuten ihrer Abwesenheit, um sich zu beruhigen und nachzudenken.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie gemeinsam vor dem Computer. Jenna war froh, dass er ihr nichts mehr nachtrug. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, was geschehen war, desto klarer wurde ihr wie dumm sie sich verhalten hatte und sie schämte sich noch immer deswegen. Sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er so gehandelt hatte. Was hätte er auch sonst tun können?

Wie immer brachte sie die Arbeit mit dem Computer auf andere Gedanken, sie spürte wie sie sich merklich entspannte. Jenna hatte Kermit ein paar Tricks gezeigt wie er seinen Laptop noch schneller machen konnte und Kermit hatte sich damit revanchiert, in dem er ihr ein paar Webseiten zeigte die sie noch nicht kannte, ihr aber bei der Arbeit hilfreich sein würden. Nachdem sie noch gemeinsam in einem Chatroom für Verwirrung gesorgt hatten, fuhr Kermit den Computer herunter und streckte sich.

"Zeit für Lektion Nummer zwei, Jenna", sagte er.

"Und das wäre?", erkundigte sich Jenna vorsichtig, an ihren Muskelkater denkend.

"Angesichts dessen, dass du dich kaum bewegen kannst, werde ich dir heute zeigen, wie du dich von Fesselungen befreien kannst."

"Na wenn das so einfach wäre, bräuchtet ihr wohl keine Handschellen mehr!", entgegnete sie.

"Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich Superman bin und Stahl verbiegen kann, oder? Schon mal dran gedacht, dass es auch Stricke und Seile gibt, mit denen man jemanden fesseln kann?"

Jenna errötete, daran hatte sie tatsächlich nicht gedacht, obwohl ihr erst heute Morgen genau das passiert war. Kermit deutete auf die Matte am Boden.

"Dann setz dich mal hin und ich hole die benötigten Utensilien."

Jenna war dankbar, dass er einen Moment den Raum verlassen hatte, so konnte er nicht sehen wie ungalant sie auf den Boden plumpste. Irgendwie wollten heute bestimmte Muskeln nicht das tun, was sie von ihnen verlangte. Jenna sah ihm schon entgegen als er mit verschiedenen Stricken, Gürteln und Seilen zu ihr zurück kehrte.

"Warum so viele?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Ganz einfach. Weil jeder Strick, so wie bei Waffen auch, seine Eigenarten hat und die sollte man kennen."

Jenna konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und meinte ohne nachzudenken: "Na für ein Pärchen das auf Fesselspiele steht, wäre das wohl das Paradies."

Kermits Grinsen wirkte teuflisch. "Ach, hast du Erfahrung damit?"

Prompt errötete sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Total aus dem Konzept gebracht und aufgrund der Gedanken, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf schossen brachte sie nur ein schwaches: "Können wir jetzt anfangen?", hervor, das Kermit sogleich mit einer eindeutig zweideutigen Phrase beantwortete. "Aber sicher doch, wenn du es nicht mehr länger erwarten kannst."

Die nächste halbe Stunde erklärte Kermit die Zusammensetzung und Eigenschaften der Stricke und Jenna versuchte, sich alles zu merken. Zwischendurch hörte er sie ab wie ein Schulkind, was ihr auch nicht gerade so recht war. Danach ging es weiter mit Knoten. Er zeigte ihr wie man bestimmte Knoten machte und auch wie man sie wieder löste. Danach war sie dran, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Jenna taten schon alle Finger weh von den ungewohnten Übungen, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Gesäß und anderen Knochen. Es dauerte lange bis Kermit mit ihr zufrieden war. Zumindest brachte sie jetzt die verschiedenen Techniken nicht mehr durcheinander, was ihr eigentlich am meisten Probleme bereitet hatte.

"OK. Nun werden wir dein theoretisches Wissen in die Praxis umsetzen, mal schauen wie du damit zurecht kommst. Strecke deine Hände aus."

"Wie bitte?"

Er setzte sein typisches Kermitgrinsen auf, das alles und zugleich nichts bedeuten konnte.

"Ja dachtest du, nachdem du weißt wie was funktioniert, kannst du dich auch ohne Übung befreien? Nun mach schon, oder ist dir lieber wenn ich dich überwältige?"

Jenna schluckte hart. Lag da etwa ein Hauch Erotik in seiner Stimme? Sie konnte es nicht beurteilen, wusste auch nicht, ob er die Bemerkung ernst meinte. Sicherheitshalber tat sie, was er verlangte und streckte ihre Hände aus.

Starke Finger schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk und sie beobachtete atemlos, wie er fast sanft einen Strick um ihr Handgelenk befestigte. Das Gleiche tat er mit ihrem anderen Handgelenk und verknotete dann den Strick. Die Fesselung rief sehr unangenehme Erinnerungen in Jenna wach und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

Kermit bemerkte, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmte und hielt ihre Handgelenke weiterhin umfasst. Er fühlte den ansteigenden Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Besorgt sah er sie an.

"Was ist los, Jenna?"

Sie konnte und wollte ihm keine Antwort geben, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Woher sollte er auch wissen, dass sie einmal bei einem Auftrag für eine andere Firma entführt worden war und fünf Tage in der Hand von Geiselnehmern hatte verbringen müssen?

Widerstrebend ließ Kermit ihre Gelenke los und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Jenna hatte sich inzwischen soweit gefangen, dass sie sich darauf konzentrieren konnte. Sie wusste, bei ihm war sie sicher und es konnte ihr nichts geschehen.

Bald stellte sie fest, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, die Knoten zu lösen wenn der Bewegungsradius der Finger eingeschränkt wurde. Verbissen kämpfte sie darum, ihre Hände zu befreien, zumal der Detective die Knoten gnädigerweise nicht zu fest gemacht hatte. Dennoch benötigte sie volle zehn Minuten, um zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis zu kommen. Endlich hielt sie den Strick in der Hand und schaute ihn triumphierend an.

"Ha, ich hab's geschafft."

"Gut gemacht, Jenna. Dann machen wir gleich weiter."

Dass sie sich zu früh gefreut hatte stellte sie gleich darauf fest. Bei jeder Fesselung wurden die Knoten komplizierter und fester. Jenna kämpfte verbissen um jeden Millimeter, den sie sich befreien konnte. Einige Knoten konnte sie lösen, bei anderen versagte sie kläglich. Sie fing an zu schwitzen, das Ganze erwies sich als wesentlich anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte.

Kermit hörte erst auf, als er sah, wie sich die empfindliche Haut ihrer Handgelenke rötete. Sanft befreite er sie von dem letzten Strick, aus dessen Verknotung sie sich nicht hatte befreien können und fuhr mit den Fingern zart über ihr geschundenes Handgelenk.

Jenna zuckte zurück, noch lange nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte, meinte sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Nur ihrer Sonnenbrille verdankte sie es, dass er ihre Emotionen nicht erkennen konnte. Kaum, dass er das Trainingsende angekündigt hatte, sprang sie auf und wetzte ins Schlafzimmer, froh der beunruhigenden Ausstrahlung des Mannes entkommen zu sein. Wieder einmal.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später kehrte sie geduscht zurück. Ihre Finger waren leicht geschwollen und fühlten sich steif an. Ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, versuchte sie immer wieder die Finger zu entkrampfen. Kermit entging das nicht.

Der Ex-Söldner zog den freien Stuhl neben sich und deutete auf ihn. "Komm her und setz dich zu mir."

Jenna tat es, den Kopf gesenkt. "Ich glaube, so gut war ich diesmal nicht", meinte sie leise.

"Es kann nicht immer alles auf Anhieb klappen, Jenna. Ich für meinen Teil bin jedenfalls sehr zufrieden mit dir. Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen."

Ungläubig sah sie zu ihm auf. "Wirklich?"

"Würde ich es sagen, wenn ich es nicht so meinte? Ab morgen werden wir jeden Tag eine Stunde üben und du wirst sehen, dass es dir irgendwann auch gelingen wird, die schwierigeren Knoten aufzulösen."

"Da bin ich zwar nicht so ganz überzeugt von, aber wenn du es sagst.", stimmte sie halbherzig zu, unbewusst auf ihre Finger schauend.

Kermit ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich her. Im ersten Moment zuckte Jenna zusammen und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich bin nicht umhin gekommen zu bemerken, dass du Probleme mit den Fingern hast. Ergo bekommst du jetzt eine ganz spezielle Kermitmassage und du wirst sehen, danach geht es dir besser.", erwiderte er leichthin.

Jenna fügte sich mit einem lautstarken Seufzen ihrem Schicksal und schloss die Augen. Kermit begann vorsichtig ihre Finger zu massieren. In sanften Kreisen strich er über den sensiblen Handrücken, um dann mit dem Daumen kräftiger ihren Handballen zu kneten. Ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut kam über Jenna Lippen, als er vorsichtig ihr Handgelenk dehnte und streckte.

"Sorry."

"Macht nichts."

Angelegentlich betrachtete er ihre Hand in der seinen. Die langen Finger, die so sensibel mit den Tasten des Computer umgehen konnten und die kurzen Fingernägel. In seiner großen Pranke wirkte ihre Hand dagegen richtig klein und zierlich. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wechselte er zu ihrer anderen Hand und ließ ihr dieselbe Sorgfalt zukommen. Er musste grinsen als er sah, wie Jenna sich immer mehr entspannte und dabei engelsgleich zu lächeln anfing. Dennoch wirkte sie ziemlich nachdenklich.

"Ein Penny für deine Gedanken", sprach er aus, was er dachte.

"Och, die sind nicht mal einen halben Penny Wert."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja."

Er konnte direkt spüren, wie sie von entspannt zu wachsam umschwenkte und schalt sich selbst einen Trottel, die entspannte Stimmung zerstört zu haben.

"Jenna, ich bin nicht dein Feind."

"Ich weiß."

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. Er kam einfach nicht durch zu ihr. Manchmal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie genauso paranoid war wie er. Für ihn gab es nur drei Menschen auf dieser Welt, denen er vertraute. Im Gewissen Sinn konnte er ihr das sogar nachfühlen. Für sie musste er nach wie vor ein Fremder sein, trotzdem erklärte er, selbst erstaunt über seine Worte: "Jenna, ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass wenn dich etwas bedrückt, oder wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ich für dich da bin."

"Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen, Kermit. Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass das anders herum genauso gilt", entgegnete sie nach kurzem Zögern.

Kermit, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt, ließ sie los und stand auf. Spontan beugte er sich noch mal zu ihr herunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, was eigentlich eher Peters Art entsprach, und meinte: "Ich werde daran denken."

Dann verließ er die Hütte und ließ eine ziemlich verblüffte Jenna zurück.

*****

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nach denselbem Muster wie die Letzten. Morgens verbrachten sie ein paar Stunden vor dem Computer und nachmittags trainierte Kermit mit ihr Selbstverteidigung.

Jenna stellte sich gut an. Ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe ließ sie rasch mit den Lektionen voran kommen. Mittlerweile waren sie zu Angriffen übergegangen und der ständige Körperkontakt verunsicherte beide auf verschiedenste Art.

Kermit stellte für sich fest, dass an molligen Frauen doch sehr viel mehr dran war, als an den schlanken Püppchen, mit denen er sich sonst abgab. Jedes Mal wenn er sie an sich presste und sie sich befreien musste, spürte er ihre Weichheit und sog ihren Duft ein, der ihn betörte.

Jenna ließen seine harten Muskeln auch nicht kalt. So kam es, dass sie den Abend, abgesehen von den Lektionen im Entfesseln, meist getrennt verbrachten. Entweder war Kermit unterwegs, oder Jenna zog sich schon früh ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ab und an stritten sie sich auch, doch das ging meist schnell vorüber. Betrat Kermit dann nachts das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, schlief Jenna eh meist schon.

Von beiden unbemerkt, schlich sich eine Art Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen ein und der tägliche Rhythmus erleichterte das Leben ebenfalls. Jenna kam es vor, als ob sie immer schon so gelebt hatte und der Grund ihres Hierseins drängte sich bei ihr immer mehr in den Hintergrund.

*************

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem die Wirklichkeit beide sehr unsanft wieder einholte.

Alles fing ganz harmlos an. Kermit befand sich auf einem seiner üblichen Morgenspaziergänge, um die Gegend auszukundschaften, als ihm ein paar Personen unten im Tal auffielen. Er sah etwas blitzen und als er durch das Zielfernrohr des mitgenommenen Gewehres blickte, erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Fernglas handelte. Er konnte vier Männer in Tarnanzügen ausmachen und fluchte leise. Irgendwie hatten sie ihre Spur doch gefunden und befanden sich auf direktem Weg hierher. Paul war es also nicht gelungen, die Gegner aufzuspüren und unschädlich zu machen.

Zum ersten Mal verfluchte er den schmalen Waldweg, der nach unten führte. Da das der einzige Weg war, konnten sie nicht mit dem Auto fliehen und mit den vier schwerbewaffneten Männern konnte er sich auch nicht, ohne Jenna zu gefährden, anlegen. Blieb nur die Flucht nacht vorne in den Wald.

So schnell und geräuschlos wie er konnte eilte er zu Jenna zurück, die noch ahnungslos im Bett lag. Unsanft wurde die junge Frau aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt. Eine große Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund, um sie am schreien zu hindern. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie zu Kermit auf.

"Sie haben uns gefunden, Jenna. Wir müssen verschwinden. Los, zieh dich an und dann nichts wie weg hier."

Das Blut gefror Jenna in den Adern, ihre Alpträume wurden Wirklichkeit. Nachdem Kermit das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, schob sie sich mechanisch aus dem Bett und tat genau das, worum er sie gebeten hatte.

Kermit beschäftigte sich mittlerweile noch mal mit dem Laptop und schickte Peter eine chiffrierte Nachricht mit ihren Daten, wohl wissend, dass die Truppe von 101. einige Zeit brauchen würde, um hierher zu gelangen und sie dann auch erst einmal finden musste. Dann verstaute er den Laptop und sämtliche Waffen, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte, in einem Geheimversteck und hoffte, dass alles unentdeckt bleiben würde.

Jenna kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, zwei Rucksäcke in den Händen haltend.

"Hast du alles, was ich dir gesagt habe?"

"Ja, ich denke schon. Bei dir auch alles klar?"

Er nickte und nahm Jenna einen der Rucksäcke ab. Er bemerkte ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe und nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Hey Jenna, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Die Kavallerie ist schon verständigt."

Jenna lehnte sich kurz schutzsuchend an ihn und straffte sich dann. "Es bleibt uns eh nichts anders übrig, also los", meinte sie mutig.

Kermit drückte Jenna das zweite Gewehr und zusätzliche Munition in die Hand. Sie schlugen sich links in den Wald, darauf achtend, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Schon nach wenigen hundert Metern wurde das Fortkommen schwieriger. Immer mehr verdichtete sich der Wald zu einem undurchdringlich scheinenden Gewirr aus Bäumen, Ästen und Gräsern.

Jenna wunderte sich, wie der Mann vor ihr so leise auftreten konnte, ihre eigenen Schritten kamen ihr dagegen richtig laut vor. Schon jetzt stand ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn und das Gewehr als auch der Rucksack, schienen mit jedem Schritt an Gewicht zuzulegen. Zum x-ten Mal in den letzten Stunden verfluchte sie ihre Körperfülle und wünschte sich, mehr für ihre Kondition getan zu haben. Ihr fiel es immer schwerer, Kermit zu folgen, der ihr fast leichtfüßig voraus ging.

Wie lange sie schon gegangen waren konnte Jenna nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie nur noch mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe machte, sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Zum Luft holen kam sie schon gar nicht. Ab und an peitschte ihr ein Zweig ins Gesicht, wenn sie nicht aufpasste wohin Kermit ging, doch das spürte sie ebenfalls nicht mehr. Ihre Gedanken waren nur von einem beherrscht: Weiter, einfach nur weiter. Jenna konnte sich an keine Begebenheit erinnern, die sie so gefordert hatte wie diese hier. Ihr Leben, das sie vor diesem Dschungeltrip geführt hatte, schien ihr Lichtjahre entfernt. Das Einzige, was sie überhaupt noch auf den Beinen hielt, war ihr Überlebenswille und ihr Kampfgeist.

Kermit, der sich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal nach ihr umgedreht hatte, musste gespürt haben wie es ihr ging, denn er stoppte abrupt. Jenna, die nicht darauf geachtet hatte, lief voll in ihn hinein. Reaktionsschnell streckte er den Arm aus und hielt sie an der Taille umfasst, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Er spürte die Hitze ihres Körpers und ihr Zittern. Behutsam half er ihr, sich auf den Boden zu setzen und kniete sich vor sie. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe gefiel ihm absolut nicht, sie war hochrot im Gesicht und glänzte vor Schweiß.

"Alles klar mit dir, Jenna?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

"Wie? Ja klar, alles bestens."

Dass dem nicht so war konnte selbst ein Blinder erkennen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er viel zu schnell voran geprescht war. In seiner Sorge um ihre Sicherheit hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass ihre Kondition nicht so gut war wie die seine.

Jenna versuchte sich wieder auf die Beine zu rappeln. Starke Hände auf ihren Schultern verhinderten dies. Sie wehrte sich schwach.

"Wir müssen weiter, Kermit."

"Erst mal ruhst du dich aus."

"Dazu ist keine Zeit", erwiderte sie tapfer.

"Dann werden wir uns die Zeit nehmen. Komm du erst mal wieder zu Atem", meinte er bestimmt.

Jenna sah ein, dass er recht hatte. Sie beobachtete wie er die beiden Rucksäcke nahm und deren Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte.

"Was machst du da?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Umverteilen", lautete die kurze Antwort.

Jenna hatte die Rucksäcke ungefähr gleich schwer gemacht. Nun verstaute Kermit die leichten Sachen in dem einen und die schwereren in dem anderen Rucksack. Jenna wagte nicht zu protestieren, obwohl sich schnell ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete. Ihr reichte er den leichteren, den sie ohne Protest entgegen nahm. Wiederum kniete er sich vor sie und studierte ihr Gesicht.

Mittlerweile hatte sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe normalisiert, ebenso wie ihr Atem. Sehr viel mehr Zeit konnte er ihr auch nicht geben, sein trainiertes Gehör hatte längst andere Geräusche, als die des Waldes wahr genommen.

"Meinst du, du kannst weiter laufen?"

"Sicherlich. Ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker", entgegnete sie und entlockte ihm damit ein leichtes Lächeln. Mut hatte sie, das musste er ihr lassen.

Kermit reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie weder schwankte noch so erschöpft schien wie vor wenigen Minuten.

Dann ging es weiter durch das dichte Gebüsch. Kermit hatte seine Schritte etwas verlangsamt und schaute aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Zwar schwitzte sie auch jetzt stark, doch ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig. Mehrere Stunden kämpften sie sich so durch das Unterholz bis die Dunkelheit einsetzte und ein Fortkommen immer schwerer wurde. Kermit hatte in den letzten beiden Stunden kein verdächtiges Geräusch mehr gehört und hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, dass die Häscher die Spur verloren hatten.

Jennas Schritte wurden mit zunehmender Dunkelheit immer unsicherer, längst hatte sie ihre Sonnenbrille in der Jackentasche verstaut. Er, Kermit, hätte es geschafft, auch durch die Nacht zu wandern, doch bei Jenna sah er da keine Chance. Er konnte förmlich ihre Angst spüren, die sie mehr und mehr erfasste je dunkler es wurde. Sicherheitshalber ergriff er ihre Hand, die sie dankbar drückte und führte sie den restlichen Weg zu einem kleinen Felsvorsprung, den er im letzten Licht des Tages entdeckt hatte. Dort würde er mit ihr die Nacht verbringen, zumindest von einer Seite von dem aufkommenden Wind geschützt.

Mittlerweile war es so dunkel geworden, dass man die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen konnte. Kein Stern, kein Mond war am Himmel zu erkennen, der sich mit bedrohlichen Wolken zugezogen hatte. Kermit hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass es nicht regnen würde, denn dann würde es ihnen auf keinen Fall gelingen, keine Spuren mehr zu hinterlassen. Er wusste wie schnell sich das Gras hier wieder aufrichtete, und so hatte er bis jetzt die Hoffnung, dass ihre Spur schwer zu verfolgen war, doch bei Nässe sah das alles anders aus.

Als er den Felsvorsprung ertastete, brachte er Jenna dazu, sich zu setzen und nahm ihr den Rucksack ab. Die Gewehre legte er sicherheitshalber neben sich.

"Hier übernachten wir, Jenna."

"Nicht das Ritz, aber in diesem Fall wollen wir mal eine Ausnahme machen", versuchte die junge Frau lahm zu scherzen.

Kermit schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lachen, er konnte sich vorstellen wie sie sich fühlte.

"Essen wir erst mal was, dann sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus.", meinte er tröstend.

"Ein Feuer können wir wohl nicht riskieren, was? Ich hasse Dunkelheit", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Kermit kam ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte nach. Er ließ den Rucksack da fallen wo er war und setzte sich so dicht neben Jenna, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Er hörte ihr dankbares Seufzen. Dann tastete er nach ihrer Hand und drückte ihr eine Konserve in die Hand, die er vorher geöffnet hatte. Deutlich spürte er das Zittern ihrer Finger. Der Detective fühlte sich in Versuchung, seinen Arm um sie zu legen und sie in eine beschützende Umarmung zu ziehen, doch er wusste, dass er damit ihren Stolz verletzen würde. Daher unterließ er es.

Schweigend verzehrten sie das kärgliche Mahl. Nachdem sie geendet und das Besteck verstaut hatten, wurde Jenna die Stille zwischen ihnen sehr unangenehm, zumal die normalen Geräusche des Waldes ihr Angst einjagten, da sie sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Nur um etwas zu sagen, meinte sie: "Ziemlich warm noch um diese Jahreszeit."

"Es geht. Hier in den Wäldern ist es meist wärmer als im Umland, da die Bäume die Hitze länger zu speichern vermögen."

"Ja, sogar der Felsen fühlt sich noch warm an, obwohl die Sonne schon eine Zeitlang verschwunden ist. Da habe ich doch glatt wieder etwas dazu gelernt."

"Man lernt eben nie aus."

Sie seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte das gleich in meinen Computer eintragen, ich habe so 'ne Liste..." sie stockte.

"Hey Jenna, wir schaffen das, davon bin ich fest überzeugt", beruhigte Kermit sie, dem ihr Zittern mal wieder nicht entging.

Jenna wollte nicht gleich wieder an ihre Situation erinnert werden und meinte völlig übergangslos: "In welchen Rucksack sind eigentlich die Dosen drin? Ich könnte etwas zu trinken vertragen."

"Die sind in meinem Rucksack, er liegt ein paar Zentimeter rechts von dir."

Jenna kniete sich hin und tastete mit beiden Händen nach dem Rucksack. Kermit blickte sorgenvoll zum Himmel, diese vollkommene Dunkelheit gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

In diesem Moment setzte der Regen ein und das so stark, dass Jenna erschreckt von ihrer knienden Position auf die Füße sprang, das Gleichgewicht verlor, kreiselte, und mit Wucht gegen das Felsgestein prallte. Sie wurde wieder zurück geschleudert und landete halb auf Kermit, der unter dem Aufprall stöhnte. Er reagierte instinktiv wie bei einem Angriff und stieß sie zur Seite. Er erstarrte, als sie aufschrie.

"Jenna, ist dir was passiert?"

"Verdammter Mist, meine Schulter", brachte sie zitternd hervor.

"Ganz ruhig, Jenna, beweg dich nicht. Lass mich sehen."

Kermit kniete sich hin und tastete nach Jenna, die halb an den Felsen lehnte. Beruhigend strich er über ihren Handrücken.

"Wo genau tut es weh Jenna?"

"R...rechte Sch...Schulter...Oh Gott, hilf mir!" Deutlich hörte man den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme.

"Ist ja gut. Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, aber ich muss nachschauen was passiert ist", beruhigte er Jenna, die sogleich versuchte, seine aufwärts tastende Hand weg zu schieben.

Der Regen wischte über ihr Gesicht, vermischte sich mit ihren Tränen die sie nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, während Kermits Finger immer höher glitten. Ganz Behutsam, um ihr nicht mehr weh zu tun als nötig, tastete der Detective die Schulter ab, dabei betete er inständig, dass es sich nur um eine Prellung handelte. Jenna zuckte mehrmals zusammen, hielt aber vorbildlich still. Kermit fühlte sich erleichtert, er konnte keine gebrochenen Knochen spüren. Er wollte sie schon wieder loslassen, als er aus Versehen mit dem Handgelenk ihr Schlüsselbein berührte. Jenna wimmerte. Ein Laut, der fast nichts menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Kermit zuckte zusammen bei diesem grässlichen Geräusch. Er ahnte was da passiert war. Es tat ihm selber weh, als er nun ihr Schlüsselbein abtastete und miterleben musste wie sie sich dabei vor Schmerzen wand. Deutlich spürte er den gebrochenen Knochen unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Verdammter Mist", flüsterte er.

Er ließ seine Hand sinken. In ihrer Situation konnte er kaum etwas ausrichten, nur ihren Arm still legen, mehr war nicht drin. Er zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Sie nur leicht an der unverletzten Hand haltend redete er leise auf sie ein, bis ihr Atem ruhiger ging und der Schmerz ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, wohl wissend, was er ihr gleich zufügen musste. Um ihr den provisorischen Verband anzulegen brauchte er ihre Mithilfe. Kermit ließ sie kurz los, um eine Decke aus dem Rucksack zu ziehen und sie in ein paar schmale Streifen zu reißen.

"Was ist mit meiner Schulter?", erkundigte sie sich schwach.

"Du hast dir das Schlüsselbein gebrochen, Jenna. Ich muss jetzt deine Schulter ruhig stellen. Es wird weh tun und ich brauche deine Hilfe dabei", erklärte er ehrlich und so ruhig er konnte.

Seltsamerweise nahm sie das ebenso ruhig auf wie er. "Und was soll ich tun?"

Behutsam nahm er erneut ihre unverletzte Hand und legte sie auf ihren verletzten Arm. "Ich drehe dich jetzt zu mir, dann kannst du dich an mich lehnen, damit ich dir die Schlinge anlegen kann. Halt bitte so deinen Arm fest und lass nicht eher los, bis ich es dir sage und bewege dich so wenig wie möglich."

Jenna zog tief den Atem in ihre Lungen ein. "Und wann soll's los gehen?"

"Sobald du dich dafür bereit fühlst."

Sie zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment. "Dann los, bevor mich der Mut wieder verlässt."

Die nächsten Minuten gehörten zu den qualvollsten in Jennas Leben. So vorsichtig Kermit auch war, der Schmerz der ihren Körper durchflutete war grausam. Rote und gelbe Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, sie hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. So fest sie konnte presste sie die Zähne zusammen, um ja keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Irgendwann war es vorbei und sie lag erschöpft und bewegungslos in seinen Armen, die er nun um sie gelegt hatte, um ihren zitternden Körper zu beruhigen und ihr Kraft zu spenden.

"Tapferes Mädchen", hörte sie ihn flüstern.

Ganz allmählich beruhigte sich ihr Atem und die Übelkeit verschwand. Der Nebel um ihr Denken lichtete sich ebenfalls.

"Was man nicht alles macht, um in den Armen eines Mannes zu liegen", scherzte sie schwach.

Kermit war erleichtert diese Worte zu hören. Wenn sie wieder scherzen konnte ging es ihr etwas besser, auch wenn sie sich erschreckend kraftlos anhörte. Eine unerwartete Welle der Zuneigung und des Respekts durchflutete ihn. Er kannte Söldner, die diese Prozedur nicht ausgehalten hatten und einfach umgekippt waren.

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits", scherzte er zurück.

"Verdammt es tut so weh", wisperte sie Übergangslos.

Eine Sekunde wurde Kermits Umarmung fester, bevor er sich zwang, sich zu entspannen. "Ich weiß, Süße, ich weiß. Versuche zu schlafen, das wird helfen."

"Das kann ich ganz sicher nicht", lauteten die letzten Worte, bevor ihr nun doch die Sinne schwanden und wohltuende Dunkelheit sie umringte.

Eine unruhige Nacht begann für Kermit. An Schlaf war für ihn vorerst nicht zu denken. Jennas Körper lastete schwer auf ihm und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, als ihr Körper unter den Schmerzwellen zuckte und zitterte. Immer wieder flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, die zeitweise Wirkung zu zeigen schienen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, doch Kermit machte sich trotzdem große Sorgen. Er wusste nicht wie es ihr morgen gehen würde. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie unmöglich hier bleiben konnten, doch würde Jenna es schaffen, aus eigener Kraft weiter zu laufen? Sie tragen konnte er jedenfalls nicht die gesamte Zeit.

Seiner Schätzung nach war es weit nach Mitternacht, als ihr Zittern endlich aufhörte und sie in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Kermit hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und zog sie ein wenig enger an sich, dankbar für ihre Nähe, die ihm ein wenig von seiner Sicherheit zurück gab. Dann erlaubte er sich auch, für eine Weile die Augen zu schließen.

Bei Tagesanbruch erwachte er und blickte sorgenvoll zu Jenna hinab. Ihre Haut leuchtete unnatürlich blass und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Zudem hatte sich schon wieder eine Schweißschicht auf ihrer Haut gebildet. Kein gutes Zeichen. Vorsichtig fühlte er ihre Stirn, die sich heiß anfühlte. Alles deute darauf hin, dass sie sich in der windigen Nacht auch noch eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Kermit griff mit einer Hand hinter sich, zog die Wasserflasche zu sich her und öffnete sie. Er nahm ein Stück der Decke, tränkte sie mit dem Wasser und wischte Jenna das Gesicht ab.

Von dieser Berührung erwachte die junge Frau. Sie konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie sich leicht bewegte. Der Schmerz schoss wie eine spitze Nadel durch ihren Körper. Begleitet wurde alles von einem Hustenanfall.

"Tief durchatmen, Jenna, das hilft", murmelte eine tiefe Stimme ihr ins Ohr.

Jenna tat was ihr geheißen wurde und stellte fest, dass der Schmerz tatsächlich etwas nachließ. Ganz vorsichtig entwand sie sich seiner Umarmung und lehnte sich an den Felsen.

Kermit strich ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und musterte sie kritisch. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Super", log sie.

Seine Besorgnis und das sanfte Streicheln seiner Hand tat ihr unendlich gut. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie ein Teil der Kraft in ihren Körper zurück kehrte. Ihr Blick klärte sich und sie sah Kermit in die unverhüllten Augen. Tiefe Anteilnahme, Respekt und der feste Wille, sie hier heraus zu bringen strömte ihr entgegen. Irgend etwas geschah in diesem Augenblick, sie wusste nur nicht, was es war. Jedenfalls gelang es ihr, mit seiner Hilfe auf die Beine zu kommen und auch stehen zu bleiben.

"Meinst du, du kannst gehen?"

"Wenn ich stehen kann, dann kann ich auch gehen. Wir müssen weiter, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht", entgegnete sie sicherer als sie sich fühlte.

Befremdet beobachtete sie Kermit, wie er beinahe alles aus dem Rucksack entfernte, das nicht ess- oder trinkbar war und auch das Magazin aus ihrem Gewehr einsteckte. Dann schulterte er den Rucksack, als auch sein eigenes Gewehr und reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie ergriff.

Der feste Halt tat ihr gut bei den ersten Schritten. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass das Laufen wesentlich leichter ging als erwartet. Auch Kermit bekam das mit und ließ sie los, damit er ihnen den Weg bahnen konnte. Leider kamen sie jetzt wesentlich langsamer voran als Gestern. Kermit legte jede Stunde ein paar Minuten Pause für Jenna ein, die immer blasser wurde.

Er konnte Jenna nur bewundern. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt mit keiner Silbe beschwert, ja einmal sogar ihm Mut gemacht, als sie wohl gespürt hatte, welche Sorgen er sich machte. Tapfer setzte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen, angetrieben von einem Willen, dem Kermit absoluten Respekt zollte. Er kannte nur wenige Menschen, die so taff waren wie diese Frau. Ihr Benehmen zeugte von Klasse, die er ihr vor wenigen Tagen noch absolut nicht zugetraut hatte. Wie sie das machte, immer einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen, das wusste er nicht. Hätten einige seiner Exkameraden so viel Schneid besessen wie diese Frau an seiner Seite, es wäre vieles anders gelaufen in seinem Leben.

"Wir haben es bald geschafft, Jenna. Noch ein paar hundert Meter und wir sind am Waldrand und dann kommt eine Straße", machte Kermit ihr Mut, als sie wieder einmal stolperte und er schnell zufassen musste.

Jenna lehnte sich einen Moment an ihn und meinte schwach: "Hoffentlich."

Ihm war klar, dass sie sich nur noch mit purer Willenskraft auf den Beinen hielt und bald nicht mehr konnte, ihr Körper glühte förmlich. Inständig hoffte er, dass sie es bis zum Waldrand noch aushielt. Schweigend wanderten sie weiter.

Kermit hörte als Erster ein Knacken von Ästen ganz in seiner Nähe, das ganz sicher zu keinem Waldtier gehörte. Auch Jenna hatte er vernommen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich angstvoll und ihr Körper spannte sich an. Kermit brauchte nichts zu sagen, um die Bedeutung des Geräusches zu erklären. Er riss das Gewehr nach oben, doch er reagierte zu spät. Kaltes Metall drückte sich in seinen Nacken und eine spöttische Stimme erklang hinter ihm.

"Kermit, du lässt echt nach in deinen alten Tagen."

"Rogers", stieß Kermit hasserfüllt hervor.

Drei weitere Männer traten mit erhobenen Gewehren aus dem Unterholz und entwaffneten sowohl Kermit als auch Jenna.

"Schön, dass ihr es uns so leicht gemacht habt. Du hast wirklich deinen Schneid verloren, alter Mann", spöttelte Rogers.

Kermit schalt sich selbst einen Trottel, weil er nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Mit der Sorge um Jenna im Hinterkopf, hatte er tatsächlich ihre Sicherheit vernachlässigt und das rächte sich jetzt bitterlich.

"Lass sie gehen, Rogers. Du hast ja jetzt mich", versuchte er Jennas Leben zu retten.

"Auf keinen Fall!" Der Ausruf kam von Jenna.

Rogers Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Jenna zu. Provozierend langsam trat er um die beiden herum und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

"Ja wen haben wir denn da, unsere kleine Computermaus. Schade, dass ich dich nicht gleich beim ersten Mal erwischt habe. Du bist echt clever wie du mir auf die Spur gekommen bist. Keine Lust unserer Truppe beizutreten? Jemanden wie dich könnte ich gebrauchen."

"Niemals, sie Schwein", stieß Jenna hervor.

Rogers Miene verfinsterte sich, ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Du solltest ein wenig mehr Respekt haben, junge Dame", tadelte er sie.

Er trat dichter an Jenna heran, die ihm hoch erhobenen Hauptes entgegen sah. Nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter nach zu geben.

"Och sieh mal, sie hat sich verletzt, wie traurig", meinte er scheinheilig. Dann schlug er zu, traf mit der Faust genau ihre verletzte Schulter.

Jenna schrie auf und sank in die Knie. Die Sonnenbrille flog ihr von der Nase. Keuchend blieb sie liegen.

"Das sollte dich lehren, wie man sich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hat", verhöhnte er sie. Noch einmal trat er zu und stieß ihr den Fuß in die Rippen.

"Hör auf!"

Wäre Kermit nicht von zwei Männern festgehalten worden, er hätte sich ungeachtet der auf ihn gerichteten Waffen auf Rogers gestürzt. Kalte Wut und blanker Hass glomm in seinen Augen. Es zeigte sich wieder einmal wie grausam und menschverachtend Rogers war und Kermit hatte nur einen Wunsch: Ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, und dem Schrecken ein für alle mal ein Ende zu setzen.

"Ich werde dich vernichten, Rogers", drohte er mit leiser, eiskalter Stimme.

Rogers wandte sich Kermit zu, nicht ohne noch mal den wehrlosen Körper von Jenna getreten zu haben. Er riss ihm die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und grinste den Detective teuflisch an.

"Ein großes Wort für jemanden, dessen letzte Minuten gekommen sind. Du bist jetzt genauso hilflos wie damals", verspottete er Kermit grausam. Er weidete sich an Kermits Seelenqual, die er nicht mehr verstecken konnte.

"Ja Kermit, wieder einmal hast du versagt. Du konntest die Kinder in Bahrein nicht retten und du kannst auch die Kleine hier nicht retten. Wie fühlt es sich an, auf der ganzen Linie versagt zu haben? Kermit Griffin, der große Söldner steht hier und zittert wie ein Schuljunge. Du hast vollkommen deinen Schneid verloren, mein Lieber, bist in die Falle getappt wie ein blinder Pudel. Eigentlich sollte ich dich Leben lassen, dich einsperren und zusehen, wie du an deinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen zu Grunde gehst."

Rogers lachte laut bei diesem Gedanken und fuhr mit seinem Monolog fort. "Ja, ich denke genau das werde ich tun. Du wirst zusehen wie ich deine kleine Schutzbefohlene langsam um die Ecke bringe. Sie wird furchtbar leiden und all das hat sie nur dir zu verdanken. Nur dir!"

Auf einen Wink von ihm, wurde Kermit hart in die Haare gegriffen und sein Blick auf die am Boden kauernde Jenna gesenkt.

"Hier, schau sie dir an. Sieh welche Schmerzen ich ihr bereiten werde. Sie wird mich anflehen sterben zu dürfen, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin."

Kermit konnte kaum noch Atmen in dem harten Griff der Männer. Unbändige Wut ließ seinen Körper erzittern. Doch schlimmer aber als der Schmerz in seinem Körper, war die Qual, die seine Seele durchlitt.

Plötzlich hielt Rogers ein Messer in der Hand und riss Jennas Kopf nach oben. "Los du Schwächling, sieh in ihre Augen. Vergiss nie, DU bist schuld an allem, was ihr jetzt widerfährt, Kermit."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, der Ausdruck in Jennas Augen ließ sich nicht beschreiben. Vieles konnte man darin erkennen, doch keine Angst. Selbst in dieser Situation versuchte sie ihm Mut zu machen alles durchzustehen. Nie würde er diesen Blick vergessen können. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch Kermits Venen, verbissen kämpfte er gegen den Griff der beiden Männer, nur um erneut nieder gerungen zu werden und mit dem Gesicht im Staub zu landen. Gleich darauf wurde er wieder hoch gerissen, und gezwungen zu Jenna zu schauen.

"Bleib ganz ruhig, wir schaffen das", hörte Kermit Jennas Stimme klar und laut.

Selbst Rogers schien durch ihre Worte durcheinander gebracht zu sein. Unglauben spiegelte sich in seiner Miene. Dann umspielte seine Lippen ein sardonisches Grinsen.

"Schade, schade, ich hatte so gehofft deine Angst zu spüren, kleines Mädchen. Das geilt mich nämlich auf musst du wissen. Mal schauen, ob ich es nicht doch noch schaffe."

Plötzlich spürte Kermit eine fremde Macht in seine Gedanken eindringen. Sie brachte ihm Kraft zurück und füllte ihn ganz auf mit ihrer Wärme. Für ihn konnte das nur eines bedeuten, Caine befand sich in ihrer Nähe. Tief atmete er durch, spannte seine Muskeln an, um im richtigen Moment angreifen zu können. Noch waren alle anderen ahnungslos.

Rogers beugte sich zu Jenna hinunter, das Messer zuckte in seiner Hand. "Weißt du worauf ich am meisten stehe? Anderen die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe vom Körper zu ziehen", höhnte er.

Die Messerspitze berührte die zarte Haut am Ansatz des Brustbeins. Jenna spürte wie der kalte Stahl in ihre Haut stach und langsam nach unten gezogen wurde. Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Seltsamerweise spürte sie keinen Schmerz, irgend etwas gab ihr Kraft. Für Rogers total überraschend wuchtete sie sich nach oben und schlug ihm mit einem gutgezielten Hieb ihrer unverletzten Hand das Messer aus der Hand.

"Waffen weg, Polizei", ertönte es in derselben Sekunde.

Ein Durcheinander brach aus. Peter, Skalany, T.J., Jody und noch 2 weitere Polizeibeamte jagten auf die Bande zu. Schüsse peitschten durch die Luft. Kermit warf sich mit aller Kraft nach vorne und konnte so die Männer loswerden, die ihn festhielten. Der Revolver des Einen flog wie von selbst in seine Hand. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel: Rogers. Doch dieser hatte sich von seiner Überraschung erholt und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Jenna.

"Eine Bewegung , Griffin und sie stirbt. Selbst wenn du mich erschießt, schaffe ich es immer noch den Abzug durchzuziehen. Das gilt auch für alle anderen", schrie er.

Die Kampfgeräusche verstummten. Rogers registrierte, dass all seine Männer schon am Boden lagen und so schnell auch nicht mehr aufstehen würden. Die sechs Polizisten standen wie erstarrt da. Keiner rührte sich.

"Los, Waffen weg", befahl er mit kalter Stimme.

"Tut was er sagt", bestätigte Kermit den Befehl. Sein Revolver fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

"So und jetzt alle die Hände über den Kopf und her zur rechten Seite damit ich euch sehen kann."

Auch das wurde ausgeführt. Rogers beobachtete alles mit tiefer Befriedigung.

"Los aufstehen", befahl er Jenna.

Hilflos musste Kermit zusehen wie sich Jenna nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen auf die Beine kämpfte und schwankend stehen blieb. Ihm wurde klar, dass er es auf keinen Fall schaffen würde, Rogers rechtzeitig zu erreichen, bevor er schießen konnte. Keinem fiel auf, dass Jenna die unverletzte Hand hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen hielt, auch Rogers nicht. Ein Schwall Blut trat aus der Wunde an ihrem Brustkorb und durchnässte das Shirt.

Rogers Stimme klang absolut siegessicher. "Brav wie ihr Bullen Befehle ausführen könnt. Ihr seid alle so berechenbar."

"Noch hast du nicht gewonnen, sieh mal hinter dich", kam es von Jenna. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten in der untergehenden Sonne voller Entschlossenheit.

Die Sekunde in der Rogers abgelenkt war, reichte Jenna. Ihre Hand schoss hinter ihrem Rücken vor. Sie hielt das Messer in der Faust, das sie Rogers aus der Hand getreten hatte und sie stach blindlings zu. Rogers taumelte zurück. Tiefstes Unglauben spiegelte sich in seinem Blick, als er auf das Messer in seinem Bauch blickte. Irre lachend hob er die Hand in der er die Waffe noch immer hielt und zielte auf Jenna.

Ein Schuss peitschte durch die eingefroren wirkende Szenerie. Jenna zuckte zusammen in Erwartung, jeden Augenblick den Einschlag in ihrem Körper zu spüren, doch nichts geschah. Mit großen Augen entdeckte sie das kleine Loch, das mitten in Rogers Stirn prangte. Seine brechenden Augen fixierten sie, dann fiel er um.

Alles um sie herum schein plötzlich verlangsamt zu sein. Sie drehte den Kopf und gewahrte Kermit direkt neben sich, die Waffe noch in der Hand. Wie durch einen Nebel drangen seine Worte in ihr Gehirn. "Es ist vorbei Jenna." Dann spürte sie, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie Kermit in die Arme sank.

Der Detective verlor durch die unerwartete Bewegung ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht und ging, sie in den Armen haltend, zu Boden. Er bette ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß und schrie: "Wir brauchen dringend einen Krankenwagen!"

Peter kniete sich neben ihn und presste Jenna ein Tuch auf den langen Schnitt, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Der Rest der Truppe beschäftigte sich damit, die Verbrecher abzuführen.

"Hilfe ist schon unterwegs, Kermit."

Dieser reagierte nicht auf Peters Anwesenheit. Immer wieder strich er Jenna übers Gesicht und flüsterte: "Hey, gib bloß nicht auf, Süße. So kurz vor dem Ziel schlapp machen gilt nicht. Lass mich bloß nicht alleine."

Peter respektierte den Wunsch seines Partners, nicht angesprochen zu werden. Selten hatte er Kermit in so einer Verfassung erlebt. Normalerweise versteckte er sämtliche Emotionen hinter seiner Brille und seiner undurchdringlichen Maske, doch hier konnte er deutlich erkennen welch Sorge und Furcht ihn im Griff hielt. Inständig betete er, dass die Rettungsmannschaft noch rechtzeitig hier auftauchte. Um Jenna stand es gar nicht gut. Sie atmete kaum noch und selbst durch das inzwischen blutdurchtränkte Tuch hindurch konnte er die Hitze ihres Körpers fühlen, die sie innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Der Kampf mit Rogers musste ihre letzten Kräfte abverlangt haben.

Sirenen wurden laut, ganz in der Ferne nahm Peter das Knattern eines Hubschraubers wahr. Eine Minute später waren die Sanitäter vor Ort. Fast gewaltsam zog er Kermit von Jenna fort, um den Helfern Zugang zu ihr zu verschaffen. Sie beobachteten wie Jenna Erstversorgt und dann auf eine Trage gelegt wurde. Unzählige Schläuche waren an ihrem Körper angebracht. Die Sanitäter hoben die Trage hoch, um Jenna zum Hubschrauber zu bringen, der in der Zwischenzeit irgendwo auf einer Lichtung gelandet war.

Zu aller Erstaunen öffnete Jenna plötzlich die Augen. "Ker...mit?" Nur ein Hauch.

Sofort stand er neben ihr und ergriff ihre Hand. "Es wird alles wieder gut, Jenna", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht. Ist Rogers..."

Ihre Stimme brach, als eine Schmerzwelle über ihren Körper fegte. Sie drückte seine Hand, dass er meinte sie würde ihm die Finger brechen. Er wartete ab, bis sie wieder zu Atem kam.

"Er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun, Süße. Werde du nur schnell gesund."

Ihre Augen verschleierten sich. "Sicher doch. Sonst ist keiner mehr da, der dich so auf die Palme bringt wie ich", scherzte sie matt und entlockte Kermit dadurch ein kleines Lächeln, das allerdings die Sorge in seinem Gesicht nicht verdecken konnte.

"Scht, du sollst dich jetzt nicht anstrengen. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

Ihr fielen die Augen zu, mit letzter Anstrengung hob sie noch einmal die Lider.

"Ker...mit?"

"Ja?"

Er musste sich dicht über sie beugen damit er verstand, was sie sagte. "Pass gut auf dich auf. Versprich es mir."

Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Selbst jetzt dachte sie nur an ihn.

"Das werde ich, versprochen...Partner!" Auch seine Stimme brach.

"Schön."

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ein letzter Blick, voller Wärme auf ihn gerichtet. Ihr Hand erschlaffte und rutschte aus seiner.

"Nein...Jenna!"

Ein Aufschrei der jedem, der es hörte, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Die Sanitäter setzten sich in Bewegung. Peter griff schnell zu und stützte seinen schwankenden Freund, der den Anschein machte, ihnen nachlaufen zu wollen.

"Beruhige dich, Partner. Sie ist nur Ohnmächtig geworden."

"Wirklich?"

Fast kindlich, schutzsuchend wirkte der Blick, den Kermit dem jüngeren Cop zuwarf.

"Ja, doch. Sie verladen sie nur in den Hubschrauber."

Peter tat das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er zog seinen Freund einfach in die Arme und hielt seinen zitternden Körper fest. Kermit wehrte sich nicht einmal, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit. Mehrere Minuten hielt Peter Kermit so fest, spendete ihm die Kraft und die Zuversicht, die er jetzt so dringend benötigte.

Inzwischen waren sie ganz alleine hier. Der Hubschrauber war weggeflogen und die Kollegen waren mit den Söldnern unterwegs ins nächste Gefängniskrankenhaus.

Noch nie hatte Peter den, ansonsten so emotionslosen, Ex-Söldner in solch einer zerbrechlichen Verfassung erlebt. Es erschütterte ihn bis in die Grundfesten. Ihm wurde klar, dass Kermit für diese Frau wesentlich mehr empfand als nur Sympathie. Inbrünstig hoffte er, dass sie es überlebte.

Er spürte wie sich Kermit straffte. Peter trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete ihm wortlos. Ein Blick wechselte zwischen den beiden gänzlich verschiedenen Personen, der besagte, dass diese paar Minuten nie jemand anderes erfahren würde. Das blinde Vertrauen, das ein Mann in den anderen setzte war ungebrochen.

Peter war es, der die nachfolgende Stille unterbrach. "Komm, fahren wir ins Krankenhaus."

Kermit nickte, bückte sich, sammelte beide Sonnenbrillen ein, setzte seine eigene auf die Nase und folgte ihm, nach Außen hin wieder ganz ruhig und mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

*****

Kermit stand am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Seit über drei Stunden befanden sie sich im Wartesaal und noch immer gab es keine Nachricht von Jenna. Peter war froh, dass sein Freund endlich an einem Fleck stehen blieb und nicht weiter fortfuhr jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, zu bedrohen. Die Krankenschwestern waren reihenweise vor seinem finsteren Blick geflohen. Captain Simms war kurz aufgetaucht und hatte von Kermit einen kurzen Bericht verlangt, den er ihr widerwillig gegeben hatte. Vor Captain Simms hatte selbst Kermit Respekt. Auch Jody, sowie T.J. und Skalany waren aufgetaucht, um sich über Jennas Zustand zu informieren. Er hatte sie wieder weg geschickt und ihnen versprochen, sie zu benachrichtigen, sobald er Bescheid wusste.

Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum. Peter sah erstaunt zu ihm hin. "Paps, was machst du denn hier?"

Caine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich spürte, dass ihr Hilfe braucht, mein Sohn."

Kermit drehte sich langsam zu Caine um, sein Blick fixierte ihn. Er sprach nur ein einziges Wort. "Danke."

Wiederum zuckte Caine in typischer Manier die Schultern. "Wofür?"

"Sie wissen es, Caine."

Peter brauchte keine Worte, um zu verstehen, was zwischen den beiden Männern vorging. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und er unwirkliche Augenblick verging. Ein Arzt, sichtlich erschöpft, trat zu ihnen.

"Gehören sie alle zu Miss Carpenter?"

Peter nickte. "Ja, wie geht es ihr, Doktor?"

"Nicht gut, ihr Zustand ist sehr bedenklich, sie liegt im Koma. Sie hat schwere Prellungen am ganzen Körper, drei Rippen sind gebrochen, eine Rippe hat ihre Lunge verletzt, das Schlüsselbein ist ebenfalls gebrochen. Der Schnitt an ihrem Brustkorb ist zum Glück nur oberflächlicher Natur, obwohl sie dadurch viel Blut verloren hat. Was uns die größten Sorgen bereitet ist ihr hohes Fieber hervorgerufen durch eine Lungenentzündung."

"Wird sie durchkommen, Doc?", fragte Kermit düster.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein stehen ihre Chancen sehr schlecht. Es wundert mich, dass Miss Carpenter bis jetzt durchgehalten hat. Sie scheint einen sehr starken Willen zu haben."

"Dann tun sie verdammt noch mal etwas und stehen sie nicht so herum!", griff Kermit den Mann an. Caines harte Hand auf seiner Schulter hinderte ihn daran, auf den Mann loszugehen.

"Es tut mir leid. Wir haben alles getan, was in unserer Macht stand. Alles weitere liegt nicht mehr in unserer Hand. Entschuldigen sie mich jetzt bitte, ich muss mich um die Patientin kümmern."

"Doc, können wir zu ihr?", hielt Peter ihn zurück.

Der Arzt zögerte einen Augenblick, doch als ihn Kermits brennender, bedrohlicher Blick traf gab er klein bei.

"Gut, aber nur 5 Minuten. Gehen sie zur Krankenschwester und lassen sie sich Kleidung für die Intensivstation geben. Sie wird sie zu Miss Carpenter bringen."

"Danke Doktor."

*****

Kermits Herz zog sich zusammen, als er Jenna bleich und bewegungslos in dem weißen Bett liegen sah. Unzählige Schläuche ragten unter der Bettdecke hervor und um ihn herum piepsten Monitore. Ihr Gesicht wurde halb mit dem Atemgerät bedeckt, das in regelmäßigen Abständen Luft in ihre Lungen pumpte, die Augen waren fest geschlossen. Mit zitternden Finger strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der glühend heißen Stirn und ergriff dann ihre Hand, die er sanft drückte.

"Hör bloß nicht auf zu kämpfen, Süße", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, nicht wissend ob sie ihn hörte oder nicht.

Caine trat neben ihn und ließ seine Hände über Jennas gesamten Körper schweben, die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Tief konzentriert auf den leblosen Körper, wiederholte er dies ein um das andere Mal. Mehre Minuten verstrichen, in denen nur die Geräusche der Monitore und die der Beatmungsmaschine zu hören waren. Caine öffnete die Augen.

"Können sie ihr helfen, Caine?" Kermits Stimme zitterte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Kermit. Ihr Chi ist sehr schwach", lautete die unbefriedigende Antwort. Er wandte sich Peter zu. "Geh und hole den Ehrwürdigen, Peter. Er soll Kräuter mitbringen, wir werden sie brauchen."

Peter nickte.

"Und sie Kermit gehen jetzt nach Hause und ruhen sich aus. Ich muss allein mit Jenna sein."

"Aber..."

Peter, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat zu Kermit und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Höre auf meinen Vater, er weiß am Besten was zu tun ist und es bringt uns nichts, wenn du auch noch schlapp machst. So kannst du niemandem helfen."

Kermit sah ein, dass Peter recht hatte. Noch einmal beugte er sich über Jenna und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Widerstrebend ließ er ihre Hand los und folgte Peter aus dem Raum. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Caine sich über Jenna beugte und ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn legte. Er wusste, bei ihm war sie in den besten Händen. Wenn einer es schaffte, sie ins Leben zurück zu rufen, dann war es Caine. Da wo die Kunst der Ärzte endete, fingen Caines Fähigkeiten erst an.

******

Peter lieferte Kermit in dessen Wohnung ab und fuhr gleich weiter, um den Ehrwürdigen zu holen. Kermit kam sich wie gefangen in seinen eigenen Wänden vor. Nun da er alleine waren, hatte er keine Ablenkung mehr, die ihn von seinen Qualen ablenkte. All die Dämonen der Vergangenheit stiegen auf. Noch einmal durchlebte er all die Situationen, in denen er Menschen, die ihm nahe standen nicht hatte helfen können. Wo war er, als sie ihn gebraucht hatten? In irgend einer Mission unterwegs mit Blaisdell.

Nein, er war kein Mann, dem man vertrauen konnte, irgendwann würde er jeden im Stich lassen. Er fragte sich, warum Blaisdell ausgerechnet ihm Jenna anvertraut hatte. Nun lag sie im Krankenhaus und kämpfte um ihr Leben. Und wer war Schuld? Er, nur er.

Er zerfleischte sich selbst mit Selbstvorwürfen. Falls Jenna überleben sollte, wie würde sie ihn anschauen? Würde er den Ekel, die Abscheu in ihren Augen entdecken können? Um Verzeihung wagte er gar nicht zu hoffen, zu oft und zu viel Schuld hatte er auf sich geladen. Verzweifelt schlug er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen in der Hoffnung die Stimmen in seinem Inneren zum verstummen zu bringen.

*****

Mehrere Tage vergingen. Jennas Zustand verbesserte sich nicht. Noch immer tobte das Fieber in ihrem Körper und schwächte sie mehr und mehr. Einzig und allein die Herz- Lungenmaschine hielt sie noch am Leben.

Kermit verbrachte Stunden an ihrem Bett, las ihr vor oder redete mit ihr, wenn Caine nicht bei ihr war. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, er sollte das tun. Keiner wusste, ob sie das, was um sie herum geschah wahr nehmen konnte oder nicht. Man hatte ihm gesagt, er solle Musik mitbringen, die sie gerne hörte. Doch woher sollte er ihren Geschmack kennen? Eigentlich wusste er von ihr nur, dass sie Computer mochte.

Einmal hatte er das Gespräch von zwei Ärzten gehört, die sich unterhielten, ob sie nicht die Maschine abschalten sollten, weil so gut wie keine Hoffnung mehr bestand. Kermit war vollkommen ausgeflippt. Er hatte einem der Ärzte den Desert Eagle an den Kopf gehalten und gedroht ihn zu erschießen wenn er auch nur daran denken würde. Nur Caines Erscheinen hatte verhindert, dass etwas schlimmeres passierte.

Kermit ertrank fast in seinen Selbstvorwürfen. Sowohl Peter als auch Caine redeten stundenlang auf ihn ein, dass das nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Mittlerweile machten die Kollegen auf dem Revier einen weiten Bogen um ihn, sobald sie ihn nur sahen. Er benahm sich noch schlimmer als üblich, knurrte alles und jeden an, der es wagte näher als zwei Meter an ihn heran zu treten. Sein Büro hielt er immer geschlossen und keiner wagte es, über seine Schwelle zu treten. Selbst Captain Simms wusste nicht mehr, wie sie ihn nehmen sollte. Er hatte sich zu einer regelrechten Zeitbombe entwickelt, die jeden Moment in die Luft gehen konnte. Sobald Feierabend war schlüpfte er in seinen Mantel und machte sich schnurstracks auf ins Krankenhaus.

Nach zwei Wochen des Hoffens und Bangens kam die erlösende Nachricht, dass Jenna Fieber endlich gesunken war und sie wieder selbstständig atmete. Allerdings lag sie noch immer im tiefen Koma aus dem nicht mal Caine ihr helfen konnte.

Kermit konnte Caine nicht genug danken. Er fragte sich, woher der Priester und Apotheker die Zeit nahm, fast ständig bei Jenna präsent zu sein. Immerhin hatte dieser noch weitere Patienten, um die er sich zu kümmern hatte, ganz abgesehen von seinen Kung Fu Schülern, deren Unterricht Peter übernommen hatte.

Peter war auch der einzige Mensch, der es schaffte, ihn von Zeit zu Zeit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er ließ sich nicht von seiner schlechten Laune verschrecken und versuchte unermüdlich ihn aufzumuntern und ihm Kraft zu geben.

Kermit bedankte sich auf seine Weise bei Peter – indem er ihm am Leben ließ wenn ihm das sonnige Gemüt auf die Nerven ging. So gingen die Wochen ins Land....

*****

Ein schwaches Licht, das beständig heller wurde. Geräusche, ein schwaches Piepen. Das Licht wurde immer greller, brannte hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Die Geräusche wurden lauter, eine große Welle schwemmte sie immer mehr und mehr an die Oberfläche, der Helligkeit entgegen.

Lider zitterten, ein leises Stöhnen. Die Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt und drifteten gleich wieder zu. Eine Hand, die soviel Stärke, Wärme und Kraft ausstrahlte legte sich auf ihre Stirn. Behende Finger glitten über ihre Hand, streichelten im beständigen Rhythmus ihren Handrücken. Das grelle Licht wurde zu einem milden Schein, der ihr nicht mehr weh tat. Augen öffneten sich ganz und blickten verwirrt um sich.

"Willkommen zurück."

Eine ruhige, wohltönende Stimme. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Ausdruckstarke, braune Augen mit endlosen Tiefen musterten sie. Sie kannte diese Augen, woher?

Diese Augen die ihr in den Träumen immer wieder erschienen waren, die ihr mitteilten, sie sollte aufwachen. Die Augen, die bei ihr gewesen waren, als sie ins Bodenlose fiel. Die Augen, die auf sie nieder blickten, wenn starke Hände ihren Fall gebremst und ihren Schmerz gelindert hatten. Die Augen, die immer bei ihr gewesen waren, die Augen, die sie verfolgt hatten. Manchmal abgelöst von schokofarbenen, hart und voller Schmerz blickenden Augen. Ja, diese Augen waren ihr wohlbekannt, nicht aber der Mann zu dem sie gehörten.

"Hallo", erwiderte sie schwach den Gruß, erschreckt darüber, wie rau ihre Stimme sich anhörte.

Der fremde Mann lächelte sie väterlich an und strich mit beiden Händen federleicht über ihre Wangen und über ihren Hals. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von seinen Handflächen auf sie überging, überließ sich ganz dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Kraft. Es tat so gut, so unendlich gut.

Nach und nach kam sie vollkommen zu sich, nahm den unbekannten Raum um sich wahr. Die weißen Wände, die Apparate, die hohe Decke. Ihr Denken setzte ein. Was war geschehen? Sie erinnerte sich an die Flucht aus England, an einen großen, dunklen Mann der ihr an der Seite gestanden hatte in der kleinen Berghütte. Einen anderen Mann der ihr so grausame Schmerzen bereitet hatte. An die vollkommene Dunkelheit in der sie eingeschlossen war und an das Licht das sie unerbittlich an die Oberfläche gezogen hatte. Immer klarer setzten sich die Bilder in ihren Gedanken zusammen. Die einzelnen Schnipsel fügten sich zu einem vollkommenen Bild.

"Wo bin ich, was ist passiert? Wo ist Kermit?", brachte sie stockend hervor.

Der Mann nahm einige Eischips aus einer Schale und strich damit über ihre spröden Lippen.

"Sie sind im Krankenhaus, lagen im Koma. Kermit geht es gut.", erwiderte der Unbekannte seltsam schleppend.

Erleichterung machte sich in Jenna breit. Sie akzeptierte die kurze Antwort ohne nachzufragen.

"Und sie sind?"

"Ich bin Caine, Peters Vater."

Lange sah sie ihm in die Augen. Ihr Blick klärte sich, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Ich kenne sie, sie waren immer bei mir, nicht wahr?"

Caine nickte bedächtig. In seinen Augen entdeckte sie die Wahrheit. Worte waren nicht nötig.

"Danke." Es war nur ein Hauch.

"Schon gut. Schlafen sie, es wird ihnen gut tun."

Wieder glitten seine Hände über ihre Stirn, zart wie ein Schmetterlingshauch, und Jenna schloss mit einem tiefen Seufzen ihre Augen.

*****

Peter fuhr in seinem Stuhl hoch, als er merkte wie sein Vater Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm. Er entspannte sich und erlaubte es seinem Vater, in seine Gedanken zu dringen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf. Er sprang auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke.

"Hey Peter, alles klar?", fragte Skalany konsterniert.

"Ja sicher. Gute Neuigkeiten, Jenna ist aus dem Koma erwacht."

"Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?", wurde er von Kermit unfreundlich begrüßt, als er in dessen Büro stürmte.

"Keine Zeit, du musst sofort mitkommen", meinte Peter aufgeregt und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Ich habe zu tun. Heb deinen Arsch aus meinem Büro und verschwinde", kam die ruppige Entgegnung.

"Kermit, es geht um Jenna." Der kleine Schreck musste nun einfach sein.

Er sah wie Kermit hinter seinen grünen Gläsern erbleichte. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als er sich an die Tischkante klammerte.

"Ist sie..." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, tiefe Qual lag in seiner Stimme.

Peter tat es sofort leid, ihm den üblen Scherz gespielt zu haben. "Nein, Kermit. Jenna ist gerade aus dem Koma erwacht."

Absolutes Unglauben spiegelte sich in Kermits Miene. Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Er wirkte wie ein riesiges, überdimensionales Fragezeichen.

"Aber wie...woher?"

"Mein Vater, der Shambhala Meister, hat es mir soeben mitgeteilt.", entgegnete Peter knapp.

Kermit hielt nichts mehr auf seinem Stuhl. Er umarmte den überraschten Peter so kräftig er konnte, so dass dieser nach Luft schnappen musste. Dann ergriff er seinen Mantel und war schon halb aus dem Büro draußen, bevor Peter sich überhaupt bewegt hatte.

"Hey warte!" Peter stolperte ihm hinterher.

Kermit ließ sämtliche Verkehrszeichen außer acht auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus. Peter saß bleich neben ihm und hielt sich krampfhaft am Sitz fest.

"Und mir sagt man nach, ich würde wie ein Henker fahren", murmelte er.

In Rekordzeit erreichten die das Krankenhaus. Peter kam fast nicht hinterher so schnell wetzte Kermit die Stufen hinauf. Vor Jennas Zimmer stand Caine und wartete schon auf sie.

"Wie geht es ihr?", rief Kermit schon von weitem.

Caine wartete bis die beiden vor ihnen standen und meinte: "Gut, im Moment ist sie gerade wach. Der Arzt ist bei ihr."

"Kann sie sich an...an das Vorkommnis erinnern?"

"Das muss der Arzt entscheiden. Auf mich machte sie den Eindruck, als dass sie sich zumindest partiell an gewisse Dinge erinnern kann."

"Sie sind besser als jeder Arzt, Caine. Danke, dass sie ihr geholfen habe.", erwiderte Kermit und drückte dankbar seine Hand.

Caine wirkte verlegen und verbeugte sich leicht. "Es war mir eine Ehre."

Als sich sein Vater zum Gehen wandte, hielt Peter ihn zurück. "Wo willst du hin, Paps?"

"Nach Hause, mein Sohn. Es gibt Dinge, die auch dort auf mich warten."

Beide blickten Caine nach wie er den langen Flur entlang ging. Kermit schüttelte leicht verwundert den Kopf. Gut, er kannte Caine schon sehr lange, aber er schaffte es immer wieder, ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass es tatsächlich nur Caine zu verdanken war, dass Jenna ins Leben zurück gefunden hatte.

Der Arzt trat aus dem Zimmer und zuckte zurück als er Kermit entdeckte. Ihm war noch allzu gut in Erinnerung wie sich der Desert Eagle an seinem Hals angefühlt hatte. Entschuldigend blickte Kermit ihn an und versuchte, so harmlos wie möglich zu wirken. Diesmal überließ er Peter das Reden.

"Doc, wie sieht es aus?"

"Gut, sehr gut sogar. Ihr Gehirn scheint keinen Schaden genommen zu haben, selbst ihr Erinnerungsvermögen kehrte nach einer guten Stunde komplett zurück. Das Einzige, was noch eingeschränkt ist, ist die Motorik, doch dem kann man mit Krankengymnastik und viel Geduld entgegen wirken. In der Richtung muss einiges getan werden."

"Und wann kann sie entlassen werden?"

"Das kann ich ihnen nicht genau sagen. Es müssen noch einige Tests durchgeführt werden, um sicher zu stellen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Es gibt wenige Patienten, die ohne Schäden aus so einem langen Koma erwachen. In ihrem speziellen Fall würde ich sogar von einem kleinen Wunder reden."

*Ja, und das Wunder ist gerade den Gang hinunter gelaufen*, dachte Kermit.

"Können wir zu ihr?"

"Natürlich. Sie ist zwar noch ziemlich schwach, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, ihnen den Zugang zu verweigern." Dabei blickte er ein wenig ängstlich zu Kermit, dessen Miene rein gar nichts zu entnehmen war.

"Danke Doktor."

"Nichts zu danken. Entschuldigen sie mich, die Arbeit ruft."

Peter griff nach der Klinke und hörte seinen Freund tief einatmen. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

"Alles klar, Partner?"

"Nein nichts ist klar", wollte Kermit schreien, statt dessen nickte er. Auf einmal spürte er eine grässliche Angst in sich. Wie würde sie reagieren wenn sie ihn sah? Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Peter schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick, als wollte er sagen: Du irrst dich total.

Jenna lag mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett. Noch immer sah sie erschreckend blass aus, doch mit nur einem Monitor um sie herum, wirkte es weit weniger bedrohend. Leise traten sie an ihr Bett.

Kermit ergriff ihre Hand aus alter Gewohnheit. Ihre Lider flatterten und sie öffnete die Augen. Ein schwaches Strahlen glitt über ihr Gesicht.

"Hallo Kermit, schön dich zu sehen."

"Hallo Jenna, noch viel schöner ist es zu sehen, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist."

Wo war der Ausdruck von Ekel in ihren Augen? Würde sie ihn gleich anschreien und hinaus werfen?

Sie nahm Peter auf der anderen Seite wahr. "Hallo Peter."

Er näherte sich ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Hallo Sorgenkind."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Übler Name, fällt dir nichts besseres ein?"

"Hm...mal sehen...nö."

"Ach du. Warte bis ich hier raus bin, dann kannst du deinen Computer aus dem Fenster werfen.", frotzelte sie zurück.

Peter lachte leise. "Tut gut dich zu hören, Sorgenkind. Dafür opfere ich gerne meinen Computer, der gehört ja eh nicht mir."

"Na irgendwann wirst du froh sein, wenn ich wieder zu reden aufhöre."

Jenna wandte sich wieder Kermit zu. Plötzlich wirkte sie irritiert. "Was ist los Kermit? Ich habe das Gefühl dir liegt was auf dem Herzen."

Kermit zuckte zusammen. Himmel, konnte sie jetzt auch schon Gedanken lesen wie Caine? Er ahnte nicht wie schuldbewusst er drein sah.

"Jenna, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid wie alles gelaufen ist. Ich bin schuld dran, dass du fast gestorben wärst", platzte er heraus.

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", erkundigte sie sich ehrlich erstaunt.

"Hätte ich besser auf dich aufgepasst, dann wäre es Rogers nicht gelungen dir das an zu tun, doch ich habe leider versagt." Seine Stimme bestand aus purem Schmerz und Hass auf sich selbst.

Jenna sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. "So etwas dummes habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Du hast absolut keine Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist."

"Wer denn sonst?", sagte er hart.

"Niemand. Es ist geschehen was geschehen sollte, so einfach ist das. Außerdem hast du mir das Leben gerettet wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Unsinn."

"DU redest Unsinn mein Lieber. Was erwartest du jetzt? Soll ich sagen, ja du hast recht, damit du in deinem Selbstmitleid ertrinken kannst? Nein, den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht. Niemand ist unfehlbar und keiner kann die Vergangenheit rückgängig machen, auch du nicht. Warum verschließt du dich vor der Wahrheit? Ist es so viel einfacher, sich hinter einer Mauer von Selbstmitleid und Selbstzerfleischung zurück zu ziehen, anstatt alles so zu akzeptieren wie es ist?"

Jenna hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass der Herzmonitor zu piepsen anfing. Bevor Kermit auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wurde die Türe aufgerissen und eine resolut wirkende Schwester eilte in den Raum.

"Meine Herren, ich muss sie jetzt bitten zu gehen. Die Patientin darf sich nicht aufregen. Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, werde ich ein Besuchsverbot aussprechen müssen!"

Peter, dem der abrupte Stimmungswechsel bei Kermit sofort aufgefallen war, trat zu seinem Freund, ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Kurz bevor sie die Türe erreichten, hielt Jenna sie noch einmal zurück.

"Kermit?"

Er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Ja?"

"Bitte tu dir das nicht an. Tu mir das nicht an! Du tust nicht nur dir, sondern auch mir sehr weh damit!" Ihre Stimme klang so unglaublich müde.

Mehr hörte er nicht mehr, denn Peter hatte die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen.

Peter blickte seinen Partner scharf von der Seite an, auch er wirkte sehr blass und in sich gekehrt. In seinen Augen, die wie immer hinter den Gläsern verborgen waren, konnte er nicht lesen. Aber er spürte die Unsicherheit und die Dämonen Kermits, die ihn nicht aus den Fängen lassen wollte.

Der ältere Detective befreite sich mit einer kurzen Drehung von Peters Hand, die noch immer auf der Schulter lag und hetzte den Gang hinunter, als wäre eine Meute Hunde hinter ihm her. Peter, der wusste wenn es das Beste war, nicht weiter in Kermit zu dringen lief ihm hinterher. Als Peter aus dem Krankenhaus trat, saß Kermit schon hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens und wartete auf ihn. Auch die Rückfahrt verlief äußerst schweigend und wesentlich langsamer als die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus.

Kermit hatte eine versteinerte Miene aufgesetzt und jeder Zentimeter seines Körper signalisierte Peter, ihn ja in Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn es möglich war, dann wirkte er in dem Moment noch furchteinflößender als die vergangenen Wochen. Inwendig die Augen verdrehend schwor sich Peter, heute Abend mit seinem Vater zu reden. Er wusste nicht, wie er seinem Freund und Partner noch helfen sollte.

Kaum waren sie wieder am Revier angelangt, vergrub sich Kermit in sein Büro und schloss mit einem lauten, deutlichen Knall die Türe hinter sich.

Skalany blickte irritiert auf. "Scheint nicht gerade so, als würde er sich freuen, dass es Jenna besser geht. Was ist passiert, Peter?"

"Nichts."

"Na komm, das kannst du mir doch nicht erzählen. Kermit benimmt sich wie ein wildgewordener Holzfäller und du siehst aus, als wolltest du jeden Moment jemanden an den Kragen gehen."

"Skalany, lass es einfach, okay?"

Sie seufzte und schlug die Augen gen Himmel. "Der Herr bewahre mich vor euch verrückten Typen. Ich weiß echt nicht wer schlimmer ist, du oder Kermit."

Demonstrativ und verletzt kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und vergrub sich in den Berg Akten, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.

*Na Prima,* dachte Peter *Noch jemand, der mit mir sauer ist. Echt toller Tag.*

*****

Kaum war Feierabend sprang Peter auf und schlüpfte in seine Jacke. Wenige Minuten später betrat er die Wohnung seines Vater.

"Paps, bist du da?"

Caine, der an der Werkbank stand und ein paar Kräuter zermahlte, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

"Ich spüre deine Unruhe. Was ist geschehen, mein Sohn?"

Peter fuhr sich irritiert durch die Haare, plötzlich kam er sich richtig doof vor, wie er hier stand und wie ein kleines Kind direkt zu Daddy rannte, wenn er nicht weiter wusste.

"Ach schon gut, ich gehe wieder. War 'ne schlechte Idee hier aufzutauchen."

"Peter!"

Eine starke Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn davon ab, die Flucht anzutreten. Fast willenlos ließ er zu, dass ihn sein Vater in die Mitte des Raumes führte und sich mit ihm auf der Matte niederließ. Dunkle Augen, die bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken konnten, visierten ihn. Geduldig wartete Caine, bis sein Sohn zu sprechen bereit war.

Dann kam er heraus wie ein Wasserfall. So kurz wie möglich erzählte ihm Peter, was sich im Krankenhaus zugetragen hatte. "Ich weiß nicht was ich noch machen soll.", schloss er seine lange Rede.

Caine zuckte in typischer Manier die Schultern. "Peter, du weißt dass Kermit eine andere Art hat Dinge zu sehen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Doch so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Er macht alle, die um ihn herum sind, vollkommen verrückt."

"Kermit muss alleine mit seinen Dämonen zurecht kommen, mein Sohn. Wenn er deine Hilfe braucht, dann wird er sich auch an dich wenden."

"Ich kann und will nicht zusehen, wie er sich selber fertig macht. Kermit ist mein Freund!", rief Peter verletzt aus.

"Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Aber du musst Geduld haben. Kermit wird nichts sagen, bevor er selbst es nicht will."

"Ich weiß es ja...verdammt alles könnte so schön sein. Ich spüre doch was die beiden empfinden. Warum kann Kermit nicht einmal im Leben etwas zulassen, das ihn von seiner Qual befreit?"

"Jeder wandelt auf seinen eigenen Pfad."

"Hör auf mit diesem kryptischen Gerede, Paps. Ich bin hierher gekommen, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche und nicht, um mir dummes Gewäsch anzuhören. Kannst du auch nur ein einziges Mal zeigen, dass du mein Vater bist!" Die Worte waren heraus bevor der junge Mann es verhindern konnte.

"Peter!"

Nur dieses Wort und es macht ihm deutlich, dass er gerade eben auch seinen Vater tief in den Gefühlen verletzt hatte. Peter spürte beschämte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und sprang auf die Füße, nicht in der Lage, auch nur eine Minute länger hier zu bleiben. Diesmal hinderte ihn Caine nicht daran, den Raum zu verlassen.

Vor dem Gebäude lehnte er sich zitternd an die Wand. Noch ein Mensch mehr, den er heute verletzt hatte und diesmal ausgerechnet den Menschen dem er am nächsten stand. "Es tut mir so leid Dad", murmelte er leise, bevor er in seinen Stealth stieg.

Caine stand am Fenster und beobachtete seinen Sohn. Er wusste, dass ihm eine harte Zeit bevor stand, doch im Moment konnte er einfach nichts unternehmen.

*****

Vier Wochen später.

Der Saal war gefüllt mit Passagieren, die darauf warteten, endlich ins Flugzeug steigen zu können. Ab und an ertönte die monotone Stimme des Lautsprechers, der die Flüge aufrief. Es herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander von fröhlichen Menschen, die sich von ihren Freunden und Verwandten aufgeregt verabschiedeten. Alles redete wild durcheinander. Mitten drin standen zwei Menschen, die gar nicht glücklich wirkten.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Jenna?"

"Ja, vollkommen. Was soll ich denn noch hier?"

"Jenna, noch ist es nicht zu spät. Du kannst gerne solange bei mir bleiben, bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast. Wir alle würden uns freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest."

Jenna lachte hart. "Ja klar, vor allem Kermit, der seit vier Wochen verschwunden ist und sich keinen Deut um mich schert. Wolltest du das sagen?"

"Um...vergiss mal Kermit, um den musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Er kann besser auf sich aufpassen, als jeder andere von uns. Dein Jobangebot auf dem Revier steht nach wie vor. Nimm es doch an."

"Nein."

"Warum nicht, Jenna? Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du einiges hinter dir hast. Aber nun hast du die Gelegenheit, ganz von vorne zu beginnen. Warum kannst du diese Chance nicht ergreifen?"

"Peter, du solltest mir mal zuhören. Erstens bin ich hier in einem vollkommen fremden Land und jeder Menge fremder Menschen. Zweitens habe ich schon einen Job, mit dem ich sehr zufrieden bin. Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich zurück in mein Leben und alles hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mit lassen möchte?"

"Bin ich denn immer noch ein Fremder für dich, den du einfach so vergessen willst?" Er klang tief verletzt.

Jenna wurde bewusst, was sie da gesagt hatte. Spontan schlang sie ihren gesunden Arm um seine Taille und küsste den jungen Mann auf die Wange.

"Tut mir leid, Peter, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich bin nur so durcheinander. Ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass du und dein Vater immer meine Freunde bleiben werdet. Gerade in dir habe ich etwas gefunden, das ich nie wieder missen möchte und von dem ich glaubte, dass es gar nicht existiert: Freundschaft, Zuneigung und Wärme. Für mich bist du der große Bruder, den ich nie gehabt habe und ich vertraue dir blind. Vertrau du mir nun auch, dass unser Band auch auf die Entfernung hinweg bestehen bleiben wird. Du kannst jederzeit vorbei kommen und mich besuchen, wenn dir danach ist."

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Peter strich sie weg und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. Seine Wärme hüllte sie ein und gab ihr den Halt, den sie im Moment dringend nötig hatte. Er spürte wie ihre Schultern bebten und flüsterte ihr leise Worte ins Ohr.

"Scht...schon gut, kleine Schwester. Es wird alles gut."

"Die Passagiere der Fluges 109 nach London werden gebeten sich an Ausgang 12 zu begeben", erklang die Lautsprecherdurchsage.

Jenna löste sich aus Peters Umarmung und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen, Peter."

"Jenna, überleg es dir doch bitte noch einmal."

Ihre Augen spiegelten all den Schmerz wieder, den sie empfand.

"Bitte Peter, mach es mir nicht doch noch schwerer als es eh schon ist. Du weißt, dass ich es einfach tun muss!"

Ja, das wusste er. Noch immer war er davon überrascht, wie schnell sich Jenna in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. In den vielen Stunden, die er mit ihr im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte während den endlosen und schmerzhaften Übungen, waren sie sich immer näher gekommen. Ihr war es gelungen seinen Schutzwall zu durchdringen und er fühlte für sie tatsächlich wie für eine Schwester.

In seinen Augen war Jenna ein kleines Juwel mit einem Herz aus Gold. Mit ihrer unerschütterlichen guten Laune alles durchzustehen, was ihre Genesung anbelangte, hatte sie alle in ihren Bann geschlagen. Mit ihrer Art die Dinge zu betrachten und zu erkennen, als auch ihrer Redegewandtheit hatte sie einigen Patienten im Krankenhaus sehr geholfen. Sosehr die Schwestern froh gewesen waren, nicht mehr mit Peters Gegenwart beglückt zu werden, der auch als Besucher immer für Ärger und Aufregung gesorgt hatte, um so trauriger waren sie über Jennas Weggang.

Unbändige Wut auf seinen Partner und Freund Kermit keimte in ihm auf. Ihm war klar, dass sie wegen ihm ging. Dass Kermit einfach verschwunden war, hatte sie mehr verletzt als Rogers es je gekonnt hatte. Einzig er allein war der Grund, warum sie nicht zum Bleiben zu überreden war. Wäre Kermit jetzt hier, er wüsste nicht was er tun würde.

Peter nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. So sanft es ihm möglich war, hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf Stirn und umarmte sie noch einmal.

"Ich weiß, du musst deinen Weg gehen, Kleines. Aber versprich mir bitte, immer gut auf dich aufzupassen und dich gleich zu melden, nachdem du angekommen bist."

"Das werde ich sicher tun, Großer", murmelte sie in sein Hemd.

Peter ließ sie widerstrebend los nachdem der letzte Aufruf für den Flug erklungen war.

"Pass auf dich auf, Jenna, versprich es mir!", ermahnte er sie noch einmal.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, die Augen verhangen, doch mit einem kleinen Glitzern der 'alten' Kämpferin.

"Das werde ich, ich verspreche es dir. Du aber auch! Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

"Das wirst du nicht, Jenna, das kann ich dir hier und jetzt ebenfalls versprechen. Wenn du je Hilfe brauchst..." er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, sie verstand ihn auch so.

"Gleichfalls, großer Bruder. Ich hab dich sehr lieb."

Noch einmal küsste sie ihn auf die Wange, er spürte ihre Tränen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zum Terminal.

Peter sah ihr lange nach. "Ich dich auch", flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich müde umdrehte und den Flughafen verließ.

Ein Schatten löste sich von der Wand. Gekleidet in einen dunklen Anzug und roter Krawatte, die Augen mit einer Sonnenbrille verhüllt, hatte er das Pärchen die ganze Zeit nicht einen Augenblick unbeobachtet gelassen. Dann wandte er sich ebenfalls um und ging langsam zu der grünen Covair, die Schultern von der schweren Last nach unten gezogen.

Sie war weg. Es war vorbei.

Endgültig.

Ende


End file.
